SUPERWOMAN Last daughter of Krypton
by rogue-angel82
Summary: Fem!Clark. Claire Kent's journey from her doomed homeworld Krypton. To her rise as Earth's greatest superhero. Superwoman. Leading to the gathering of the greatest group of heroes the world has ever seen. Gender-Bender. Always-a-girlClark.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. Seriously do not own.

* * *

She clung to the edge of the pod as the world shook and rolled about her. The walls were trembling and all around there was the sound of crumbling structures. Dust showered down on her, coating golden hair as she leaned across the pod shielding its occupant. Another hard tremor followed, and crystal walls cracked. She looked with new desperation across the room, they were running out of time. Standing at a console was the love of her life, her husband. The father of the child they were now both trying to save.

"Jor-El?" She called, hoping the sound of her voice would hurry him up. Not that it would make a difference, he was already going as fast as he could.

"Done," he declared, moving to stand on the other side of the pod. The ship was their last chance to save their child, from the event that was going kill them all. At least, Lara thought, he had stopped cursing the council. Whose decision to disregard Jor-El's warnings about the end of their home world, had them doing this finally desperate action. Together they looked down at the sleeping baby. With a gentle hand and a heavy heart she smoothed down a strand of dark hair, that was just like Jor-El's.

"Are you sure you don't wish to go with her?" Jor-El questioned softly, "It would take just a bit of calibration, and the risks would be greater..."

Lara grabbed his arm, as he went to return to the console. "No my love," She said firmly, "My place, as it has always been, is by your side." They shared a sad smile before looking back at their daughter.

"Why Earth Jor-El?" She questioned, "They're hundreds, if not thousands of years behind us."

"They look like us," Jor-El reminded "She will need that."

"She will defy their gravity," Lara continued, "She'll be different, isolated, alone!"

"No" He said, "No she will never be alone." He placed a kiss on the baby's forehead before stepping back with Lara. The small ships rockets activated sending the ship up into the stars, towards Earth, towards life.

"Be safe, my little Kala"

And their world came apart around them.

SUPERWOMAN

THE LAST DAUGHTER OF KRYPTON

The Woman of Steel

**Chapter One**

Meet Claire Kent

The simple country road didn't see much traffic, save for the occasional farmer heading to and from town. Not so different this night, as the old rusted pick-up truck made it's way down the road. The occupants, a young couple, travelled in comfortable silence. They had done this drive more times than they could count, and nothing strange had ever happened. Until that night. Something moving extremely fast, leaving a trail of fire behind it cut in front of the car. The man turn the wheel, causing the truck the fishtail.

"Jonathan!" The woman cried in alarm, as the man fought to get the car back under control. Finally, the couple turned to see what had come raining down in front of them. What ever it had been, had landed in a near by pond. The fire and heat vaporising the water, sending steam and mist into the night air.

As Jonathan dug around the truck for the torch, the woman slowing walked into the mist. Biting her lip as caution and curiosity warred.

"Martha?" She heard her husband call, "Martha!"

Picking her way carefully through the slowly clearing mist. Martha came to the waters edge, looking curiously for anything strange. Then she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Sitting in the shallow water was some kind of ship. It was small, shape vaguely like a rocket. But other than that, to Martha it looked so _Alien_.

Stomach twisting in, anticipation, uncertainty, excitement, she didn't know what. Martha slowly made her way to the ships side. As she drew closer, there came a hiss of air and the top part of the ship slide open. Heart jumping Martha froze, until she spotted the tiny occupant. A baby, with a crown of black hair. Slowly she stepped forward, reaching out to touch the tiny body.

It was sleeping she realised, feeling the little breaths. Her skin was warm and soft under the strange material, of the blue jumpsuit she was wearing. Taking a deep breath, Martha gathered the baby up with its red blanket, and slowly lifted it from the ship. Woken from the movement, the baby shifted. Turning to look up at Martha with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. And with that, Martha fall completely in love.

#*#*

Jonathan Kent cursed stumbling over a rock, as he swung his torch around in search of his wife.

"Martha?" he called, "Martha!"

"Shhh," She said appearing suddenly in his light. "You'll upset her."

It was then Jonathan noticed what she was carrying. "What..." he began, "Where did you..." he looked back the way Martha had come, noticing the strange ship.

"Oh no," he said, "Oh no no no." He moved to stop Martha, "Martha put it back," He said, "We don't know what it is, or where it came from."

"It's not an it," She countered, and he could tell by the stubborn sit of her jaw she was going to put up a hell of a fight, "She's a baby, a darling little baby." She glanced back at the ship, "Who would put a baby in a space ship?"

"That's just my point," he said firmly pointing at the baby, "We don't know anything about her, or where she came from. It could be Russians or NASA. You think NASA's missing a baby?"

The baby reached out to grab hold of Jonathan's finger, turning her big blue eyes on him.

"Cute kid 'though," He said reaching out to brush silky soft black hair, "Got a good grip too. Oww...OOWWWW." As the bone in his finger made a crunching sound. Martha gave a started sound, and stepping back, "Ouch," Jonathan said cradling his hand.

"What do you think of the name Charlotte?" Martha said turning to walk back to the truck.

"Now Martha," Jonathan begun in his strongest tone, "Let's discuss this."

"Or Carry?"

"Martha?!"

"Or Caitlin? I know we can use my middle name. What do you think about..."

#*#

"Claire! Claire Kent!"

The teenager jumped, turning from looking out this window to look up at her look at her teacher.

"Ehhhh... Yes! Yes Miss Stevenson?" Said Claire smiling, hopeful that she hadn't just been sprung watching the birds fly outside.

"Looks like you managed to daydream your way into another perfect score," her teacher commented with an amused smile, sliding a paper marked A+ down in front of her.

"Once again the girl genus performed to her usually standard," Claire's redhead neighbour commented.

"As did you Miss Lang," The teacher stated sliding a paper marked D- in front of the wincing girl.

Later as Claire left the school, the red head girl fell in-step with her. "For a girl who just aced her midterms, you sure don't look happy."

"Huh?" Claire said, "Oh hi Lana."

"Ok what's up with you," Lana demanded stepping in front of her friend. "There's something going on, and you can tell me right?"

Claire shook her head and stepped around Lana, "It's fine."

"Oh come on," The red head tried again, "It's me Lana, the girl who's known you forever. The girl, who has always had your back."

"I dunno," Claire sighed, "It's just lately I've been feeling kind of weird."

"You've always been weird," Lana countered.

"I'm serious," Claire said with a huff, "I can hear things, like over there." She putted to a cheerleader talking to a guy. "Jenny's telling Pete Ross, that her parents are out of town this weekend."

"That little tart!" Lana exclaimed. "You heard that?!"

"That's not all," Claire added in a rush, glad to finally get it out and tell someone, "See the gym?" She point to the solid brick wall. "Miss Stevenson's inside putting up decorations for the dance."

"Hearing things from a distance is one thing," Lana said quietly, "But when you start seeing through solid objects?" She sighed, "Hey? How many times have you peeked into the boy's locker room?"

"Lana!" Claire exclaimed, irritated by the comment but also by the fact her friend wasn't taking her seriously.

"Ok, ok!" Lana sighed, "Maybe...maybe you sound talk to your parents?"

"Thanks," Claire said, turning to leave school, "I'll errr, I'll see you tomorrow." Claire walked until she was passed school grounds before she begun to run. There were a few other things Claire hadn't shared with the friend. Hearing and sight are one thing, she thought, as she hit unimaginable speeds. This was something else. The world around her blurred past.

#*#

"I'm getting stronger every day Pa," Claire said as she bent the metal rod in a neat pretzel for her father. The man whistled at the sight. "And that's not all."

She focussed on the metal as twin beams of heat erupted from her eyes, melting the rod into two pieces.

"I've always known I was different even before you and Ma told me I was adopted," She said looking out into the night sky, "But how is it I can do these things?" She heard the door open and knew that her mother had joined them.

"I think it's time Martha," Jonathan said finally.

Claire frowned, but followed her parents as they led her to the barn. She watched as her father pulled a secret panel free off the floor before pulling of a drape sheet that covered something from Claire's past.

At the sight of the spaceship Claire felt her stomach drop. Of all the things she had thought her parent were going to tell her. This wasn't even on the list. She stepped closer, taking a careful look. Part of her hoping that this was some elaborate prank her parents had decided to pull on her. Taking in the dull grey metal of the ship, the only decoration or colour to it seemed to a strange 'S' like symbol carved in red on top of the ship.

"You found me in this," Claire questioned hollowly. "So where did I come from?"

"We don't know," Martha said reaching out to rub Claire's back in a comforting gesture. "There wasn't much inside, just you and some baby blankets."

"The thing closed up tight afterwards," Jonathan continued, "Couldn't get the damn thing open again."

"Ok," Claire said, "I can do all these strange things, because I'm an alien?" She gave a half laugh half sob, before continuing "I...I need some time. I have to think."

With that she speed out of the barn with her, _alien_ speed.

#*#

Life fell back into it's routine at the Kent farm, with the only difference being that Claire now knew her out of the world secret. It's wasn't until later in the year, just weeks before Claire was set to graduate high school, that another piece to the puzzle was added. Claire woke one morning at dawn, the same as any other day. But for a feeling in her bones, that this day was not going to be like any other.

There was a call in the air, something was summoning her. She climbed from her bed, and followed it. The barn was dark and silent, or at least it looked it. Every cell with in her, could feel something humming in the air. She made her way to the hidden panel, pulling it open to reveal her ship.

She had come here sometimes over the last few months, looking at the ship. Trying to imagine the world it had come from, of the people who had sent it. Her parents? Why they had done it, what reason did they have for putting their baby into a ship and sending her away?

So far the questions had only been met with nothing, until tonight. As she approached the ship, it opened for her as if something had turned it on. The humming increased and Claire reached in. At the front of the pod, something came loose at her touch and Claire pulled back her hand. It was a crystal long and thin, dark green in colour.

And in that moment Claire knew that her life had truly only just begun.

#*#

"What do you mean leaving?" Martha Kent questioned.

"I need to go," Claire replied, "I need answers, and I don't think I'm going to find them here in Smallville."

Martha looked from the daughter to her husband, and with a quiver of her lower lip disappeared back inside the house.

"We knew this day was coming," Jonathan said, "From the moment we found you. We knew we weren't going to be able to keep you."

"I'm not leaving forever Ma," Claire said after she found her mother, "This will always be home. I am so grateful that it was you two that found me that night. But I need to go. I have to find some answers about myself, whoever I might be."

#*#

She stayed in Smallville long enough to finish High School and get some things set up on the farm, before setting out. She had no real destination in mind, only to travel. Travel she did, she saw some of the most amazing things. Places she wasn't even sure some of the worlds human inhabitants had seen. Meet people of all sorts, shy, brave, poor, rich, friendly and cruel. But she still hadn't found any answers about herself. Which was when her travels took her north.

She wasn't sure what lead her to the Arctic. It was different from all the places she'd been before, beautiful in its own icy way. It was on an ice plain that she finally stopped and looked around. Wondering how she managed to get herself here, when a familiar humming filled her. She pulled open her backpack, and pulled out the green crystal. Watching as it pulsed and glowed in her hand.

Instinct or whim she didn't know, had her throwing the crystal into the depth of the ice plain. Silence reigned, and then she watched as something erupted out of the ice. Pillars of ice crystals taller than most buildings. Locking together into a structure.

A fortress

Inside was beautiful, full of pillars and sweeping stairs with lots of open air. She followed the pathways to where ever they led. Wondering all the while, was this what her home had looked like? Every now and then she would see the 'S' symbol covered in strange metal plates. The same symbol that was on the craft that brought her to this world.

There was a podium up ahead, with what looked like controls. She stepped towards them, a giddy feeling bubbling inside her that maybe, maybe she would have her answers.

The controls can to life at the touch. Sliding into place, and the strange glowing lighting around her dimmed.

"_Kala_"

The deep male voice echoed throughout the open space.

"_My daughter_," The ghostly image that appeared in front of was not what was startling. What was startling was that this man, looked like her. His eyes were the same shade of bright blue. A blue Claire hadn't seen on another human before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"_I am Jor-El_," The image replied, "I am your father."

"Who am I?" She asked, ther words leaving her with relief.

"_You are Kala Jor-El_," Jor-El said, "_You are the last survivor of the planet Krypton_."

He went on the tell her about the destruction of her home world, and how the actions of her father Jor-El and her mother Lara had saved her. Saved her the only way they could by sending her away, to a planet that's yellow sun gave her powers. Powers she was only beginning to realise. And there in her fortress of solitude he gave her all the answers she ever wanted.

* * *

A/N

Hi, this story came from an idea from a while ago. It's been lingering for around and I figured the best way to deal with it was to write it down.

Ok, so history. I read that a few decades ago there was a story arc in Action Comics in which Superman or Superboy (can't remember who he was at the time) said some degrading remarks about women, as punishment he got turned into a girl (later turned out that it was just a glamour) but during that time he went by the name of Claire Kent and the superhero name of 'super-sister' (ahhh more innocent times). While working as a female he was meet with alot of scorn from a still very male dominated society. Now my inner feminist was not very impressed by this, even if superman learned his lesson.

So I decided to write this gender-bender about if Clark Joseph Kent was always Claire Josephine Kent. Superwoman.

Future pairs. I need to lay it out right now. I'm not a hundred percent sure I'll add a pairing. Not because I don't want to, more because I'm not the best romantic writer.

But if I ever get game enough to try it. I'm not into slash, of any kind. I don't read it or write it. Nothing against these that do, just please don't ask

I have however development a liking for fem!Clark/Bruce.

I've noticed there is alot of fem!Clark/Lex out there, now this pairing is the best way of making me gag.

Lex is a manipulative, egotistical, narcissistic,megalomaniac,psychopathic creepy creepy man. Which makes him a good bad guy, just not a good romantic option.

Ok to finish up this short story of an A/N. Just letting you know, that I will be using elements from Superman animated series, the Justice League cartoon, the Batman/Superman movies, the Superman movie series and the anything I like from the new 52 series.

Alot of lines and scene are taken mostly from the cartoons. Watching em if you haven't they're fun.

Please R&R. I would love to have some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meet Lois Lane

Lois Lane was not in a good mood, her hard work story had been bumped of the front page by some lovey dovey pile of trash. She stormed her way through the Daily Planet, the older wiser employee hurried out of her way.

"Chief!" She barked, slamming into her editors office. "I spent a week on the docks, with rats and frizzed hair, to nail that gun smuggling operation story. And what happens, it gets knocked of the front page from some granola crunching fluff piece!"

The elder gentleman behind the desk seemed more amused by her out burst then annoyed. Most like used to it.

"Great timing Lois," Perry White said, "Let me introduce you to the new reporter on the city desk."

"New reporter?" The news seemed to derail Lois's rant, "Is he cute?"

"She," Perry corrected before smirking, "And I thought so."

Lois turned at Perry's gesture and standing there was Lois's high school librarian. Not really, Lois reasoned but it was a close call.

Dressed in a plain white skirt, a grey and black woollen check vest. With plain cut, slight loose pants. She looked very unassuming right down to the thick black framed glasses.

"Mr White," The new comer gave an awkward shy smile at the Chiefs joke. She moved forward to shake his hand. Lois watched her mildly surprise that the woman didn't have a pencil tucked into that dark bun of hair.

"Thank you for the job sir," The woman said.

"Glad to have you with us Kent," Perry turned to introduce them both. "Lois Lane meet Claire Kent. She's from Smallville"

"Smallville," Lois voiced it dubiously.

"Ever been to Kansas?" Claire asked meekly.

"God no!" Lois declared, watching as the other woman ducked her head. Girls gonna get eaten alive, Lois thought.

"Alright Lois why don't you get Claire here set up."

"But Chief I have a..."

"It will just take a moment," Perry ordered, "Go."

#*#

Claire's first meeting with Jimmy Olsen's was to bump into him knocking both and the box he carrying to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She exclaimed, ducking down to help. She had after all deliberately done it. She watched as those around her rolled there eyes and disregarded her. That was the response she was hoping for. To be over looked.

She still remember the conversation she had had with her parents after her return to Smallville.

"_I have all these powers, " Claire had said, looking down at her fist. "I can so much good with them."_

"_Are you sure," Jonathan had replied, "It could be dangerous what if people found of all about you, they could try and take you away. Just like you mother and I were afraid of when you were growing up."_

"_I can hear them Pa," Claire had admitted sadly, looking towards the window, "I can hear people crying and screaming for help. How can I just ignore them?" _

"_Well how are you planning on it?" Martha had asked. "Some kind of mask and costume? I hope your not planning on acting like that nut in Gotham."_

"_No," Claire had declared, "No masks." She had waved off their protest. "I want people to trust me, it's bad enough I can do all the stuff I can do. But add a mask? People would freak out. Besides this is me, I want to help people being me."_

"_Well how are you going to protect everything if people know everything," Martha had asked._

"_They're not going to," Claire said, "I might not be wearing a mask while helping people. But Claire Kent will be." and with that she had slipped on a pair of thick black rimmed glasses._

She turned her attention back to to paper she was picking up. Noticing that most of them were pictures.

"You're a photographer?" She asked, handing over the images.

"Yeah," Jimmy said brightly, "'Though I also, do some errands for the Chief. Name's Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen."

"Nice to meet you," Claire smiled, straightening as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Claire Kent. I'm umm new here, but I guess, I guess you errr guessed that."

She turned around to find Lois was gone.

#*#

Lois Lane would have felt bad about ditching the newbie, if she hadn't felt leaving her with Olsen was the best choice all round. Jimmy would be better in helping Kent get settled and Lois had a story to cover involving Lexcorp. It was a win win situation.

Lexcorp laboratories was located in a series of warehouses, it had been an old airport. Or at least one of his labs, Lois reasoned. Getting through security took ages and the area was crowded with press but what had Lois freezing was the sight of Claire Kent, the same woman Lois had left back at the planet standing in front of her.

Claire finished up with the notes, and nodded to the Doctor she had been speaking to.

"Thanks for the quote." she said.

"How did you get here do fast?" Lois asked appearing besides her.

"Oh, I just flew," Claire rolled her eyes.

"What did you get," Lois asked glancing at Claire's note pad.

"A shared by-line if you use it," Claire stated. Before seeing an amused yet almost proud smile cross Lois's face.

"Well, well," Lois said, "I guess first impressions can be wrong."

"Thanks I think," Claire said, turning to follow the crowd, "So who is this Lex Luthor anyway?"

"Billionaire, philanthropist, businessman," Lois listed before tagging, "Jerk," At Claire's look she elaborated. "He and I had a thing awhile ago, it ended bad."

"How?"

"I dumped him."

#*#

It appeared Lexcorp had gathered the press there today to unveil a new weapons machine. Claire watched the presentation of the armoured suit with an unimpressed feeling. They had the press in one of the warehouse's to watch the large screen demonstration of Luthor's newest weapon.

Another way for humans to kill each other, she thought. Watching the suit's powerful weapons tear its human shaped cardboard targets into confetti.

"Piloted by a single soldier this weapons system is more powerful than an entire battalion." The presenter said "Now a round of applause for the Lexocel 5000 and the man that created it. Lex Luthor!"

Seeing the suit in person was no more impressive to Claire, even as her fellow press clapped around her. It was taller and wider than any human would be, despite its human shape. Made to appear even larger as the man stepped up beside it.

Tall, built, bald. Were the thoughts that Claire had pass through her mind at her first sight of Lex Luthor.

"Bet this bets the dog and pony shows back home," Lois cheeked. Before Claire could reply however, her hearing picked out new sounds. Hidden outside the massive warehouse a heavily armed helicopter loaded with men and more weapons was closing in. Even as she watched the helicopters fired, sending a missile their way.

"Excuse me," She said the Lois hurrying away.

The missile hit the side of the building, tearing a hole in it as the helicopter hovered by spraying gun fire over the head's of the terrified crowd. A group of armed men in combat gear repelled down to the ground.

Lois squeezed her way through the fleeing terrified crowd. Stomach twisting in a mixture of fear and excitement, this is what she lived for. Not the being shot at and the potential for being trampled under foot no, having such a story fall into her lap.

Lex had moved forward to block the group on the ground, seemingly heedless to the fact that they were all armed.

"You've just made a huge mistake," He declared, Lois recognised his 'You don't fuck with me' voice instantly.

"Yeah yeah," One of the gunmen grunted, shoving Lex back "Outta the way, moneybags!"

'Armed gunmen steal prototype weapon,' Lois thought as she begun coming up with story titles, watching as the thieves move in on the weapons suit. One of them begun the activation sequence and climbed into the pilots seat. 'Lexcorp prototype weapon stolen?'

A loud screeching sound came from over head, as one of the large metal support beams came loose from the ceiling. Gasping she tried to move out of the, stumbling on her heels and bit of debris she tipped. Her breath caught, and a new headline popped in. 'Lois Lane crushed'

Eyes closed, she brought up her arms in a last minute if useless attempt to save herself. She waited for the metal beam to crush her, and waited. Finally risking an eye to open. Only to have both pop open in shock.

Standing over her, the metal beam held above her head, was a woman. Dressed some kind of blue outfit. High necked and form fitting, it hugged the woman's body all the way done to her knee high red boots. A red cape draped behind her, and large 'S' symbol on her chest. Lois blinked.

Some where behind her, Lois heard the hum of something powering up. Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched the heavily armed thieves turn there machine guns in their direction. Her saviour was apparently not done saving her life yet. She threw the beam with the ease that someone would a stick, before reaching down and pulling Lois up by her arm. With a twist she turned them, putting herself between Lois and the weapons.

Lois knew the exact moment they opened fire, the loud bangs were hard to miss. But the woman shielding her didn't even flinch, Lois could tell from where she clutched the woman's arm. The outfit was not spandex, Lois thought inanely, something thicker and denser.

They most have realised bullets weren't working, because they stopped firing. Curious Lois pecked around the blue wonder. The suit had fully powered up, and Lois watched as some kind of rocket busters fired from the feet and back of the suit lunching it into the air.

Trust Lex to build a battle-suit with a jet-pack, Lois thought. Watching as the prototype headed up and out the hole in the wall. The remaining ground gunman made a run for it.

"Go," The hero ordered Lois, as suddenly the armed men became unarmed men. She grabbed them by the scruff of there vests and delivered them to the approaching Lexcorp security. She then did the impossible, again. She launched herself into the air, flying up on the same path the battle-suit had taken. A room full of shocked gasps followed her.

A super-strong, bulletproof, flying woman? Lois thought shocked, Who the hell is she?! What the hell was she?!

A/N Thank you to all those that review, favourited or followed this story. I would really like to know what you think. What you liked, or what you think could have been done better. etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meet Superwoman

The helicopter opened fire on her the moment she cleared the warehouse. The bullets bounced harmlessly off her, but that didn't stop her from instinctually raising her arm to shield her eyes. Although Claire had always been aware of her resistance to damage, being shot at was a new experience for her. Metal tore like tissue paper as she grabbed hold of the helicopter, pulling its mounted weapons off it. With a quick burst of heat vision and Arctic breath she killed the turbine. Gently settling the damaged helicopter back onto the ground, she disarmed the occupants.

Lexcorp security was already moving in as Claire stepped back. She turned her attention to the sky, looking for the stolen suit.

"Excuse me," She said politely, after spotting the suit in the distance, "I'll leave these people in your hands."

She took off, soaring up and over Metropolis. The tall skyscrapers whipped by beneath her as she closed in on the rocket powered battle-suit. The pilot must have seen her coming, because he stopped hovering mid-air. An armed mounted machine gun opened fire on her, ineffective against invulnerable flesh and indestructible material. Missiles launched from the suit, the first explosion knocking her back, the second sending her tumbling mid air.

It took her a second her to right herself, heading back towards the Battle-suit. He apparently wasn't about to give up yet, and still had some missiles left. Another two were shot into Claire's direction, and another at the city below.

Claire flew her way through the explosions, before she spotted the blast beneath.

"No!" She she cried, watching as the missile struck the side and roof of a building. The explosion sending flames and debris into the air. Claire was already diving towards it before she even stopped to think.

The fires were easy to put out with her Arctic breath. Thankfully no one was caught in the explosion, a few people had gotten trapped from the rubble which Claire cleared from their path. She even flew one elderly gentleman down to the approaching ambulances. All the while ignoring the wide eyed shocked looks people had as they looked at her.

Stupid, stupid. She thought, getting in to a fight with a military battle-suit over a city!?

Her sensitive hearing picked up a creaking and groaning sound over head. She looked up just in time to see, the rooftop billboard come falling down. She was in the air and catching it before the warning cries had even really started. Hefting the large metal board she slowly lowered it back to the ground. As people around her took photos and videos of her with their phones.

Well, she thought wiry, I guess people know about me now.

#*#

"Freeze it!" Perry ordered, and the screen on his office television stopped on the image of the caped woman flying through the air. "What is that? Can anyone tell me?"

"Looks like a flying girl," Jimmy said helpfully, only to cringe back at the Chief's glare.

"I know that!" The Daily Planet editor exclaimed, "Where'd she come from? Who is she?"

"Don't know much about her Chief," Lois said from her perch on the edge of her bosses desk, "Save for the fact she flies, is super-strong, super-fast. Like some kinda Superwoman."

"Superwoman?" Claire echoed faintly.

"Superwoman huh?" Chief said a thoughtful look on his face, "I like it. Catchy, sticks with you. The kind of name that looks good slashed across three columns. Make it four! Provided one of you can get an interview."

"Somehow I don't think she has a press agent," Lois smirked.

"I don't care," Perry said, "We need some something. According to the reports, I've never seen the city in such a state. If we don't get some answers, we could be heading towards full scale panic."

#*#

"Sorry Perry," Lois said into her phone as she walked through the car-park to her car. "I talked to Starlabs, turns out they're just as clueless about our caped friend."

"Perhaps I can help you out with that?" A voice questioned behind her. Lois jumped, dropping her phone and spinning. Her taser already in a hand and pointed.

The same caped friend she had just been talking about was standing right in front of her. An apologetic smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to startle you Miss Lane." The hero said, "I just wanted to talk to you. I know there are a lot of questions about me that need to be answered. I was hoping you could help me with that."

"You came to me...for in interview?" Lois questioned, watching as the other woman smiled at her brightly. "Ok, lets walk."

#*#

"As far as I've been able to piece together. I am the last survivor of a planet called Krypton." Claire said, as she continued explaining herself and her past to Lois. To say it was strange for her was an understatement. Before her stood a the woman that had meet her just the other day as the clumsy, bumbling new-girl reporter. And her she was pouring her story out to her. A story that she hadn't told to anyone, and a few years ago would never have thought of.

"Krypton huh?" Lois said, crossing her arms.

"You don't believe me," It wasn't a question, Claire could see the answer in her face.

"It's a little much," Lois said.

"Fair enough," Claire said, "All I ask is that you tell the truth about me. I'm not here to scare anyone. In fact I've always tried to help people whenever I could." She smiled at Lois. "Thank you for your time Miss Lane." She launched herself into the air.

As Claire flew away, she thought on her decision to talk to her fellow reporter. True she could have written the article herself, but Lois was already an established journalist in Metropolis. Her word, her stories would carry a greater weight than hers just yet.

Her interview hadn't taken as long as she had thought, so she decided to do her first patrol of her city. Sadly it wasn't long for her to find trouble.

#*#

Michael 'Mikey' Simms wasn't a smart man, nor was he a moral one. He was however a strong one. Which was way he was helping his friends load stolen gear into the back of an equally stole truck.

"Gentleman, I'm going to have to ask you to stop what are doing," A strong female voice commanded. Mikey and his friends all turned in unison to see, a tall young woman standing before them. Her hands on her blue clad hips.

Mikey heard one of his friend snort with laughter, "Fancy dress night?" One called. Followed by another call "Listen doll keep walkin'!"

"Please put the stuff down," The woman said calmly.

"What are you deaf woman?" Another of Mikey's group snarled, and there was the sound of a pocket knife being clicked opened.

"Hey guys," A voice behind him said nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't be doin' this. Haven't any of you been watchin' the news? You know about the flyin' woman?"

"Shut it," Was the reply and the others moved in to flank Mikey, "There's no such thing as a flying woman!"

The blue clad woman before them just smiled.

#*#

After she had loaded the group of thugs into the back of the truck, she had delivered the whole thing to the nearest police station. Then she had managed to stop a car accident. Caught a jewel thief that had scaled a tall building. Even saved a kitten that had gotten stuck in a tree.

Claire finished of the night feeling quite good about herself. She had finally found her purpose.

A/N

Thank you to those that reviewed, faved or followed.

Dunno if anyone read thru the massive A/N on chapter 1, but I'll put it here again.

There's going to be no slash in this story.

Claire will be pair most with a male Justice League member. Batman most likely. (This is if I feel I'm up to writing romance. I'm not the best at it)

There will be no more Gender Bendings, all other characters will be canon.

Thanks again.

Jess


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Meet Lex Luthor

Yawning widely Claire slipped from her bed with the sound of her alarm clock going off. Not that she needed that much sleep, or to sleep at all. She liked it though, the sleeping, the waking up and making breakfast and coffee. It felt human to her.

Claire's lounge room television showed the morning news programs as she went about her routine.

_'A series of miraculous saves were performed last night, by the person the press have recently started referring to as Superwoman.' _

Claire snorted as she went about making her coffee, it seemed Lois's nickname had stuck. She could live with it, even if it was a bit more grandiose that what she had imagined.

'_Superwoman's first appearance was at the unveiling of Lexcorp's military Battle-suit_,_ in which the prototype was stolen by a still unknown group._' The female anchor continued, '_So far no leads have been discovered, and the suit has yet to be found_.'

Claire sighed. The night before, during her patrol of the city. She had search for any sign of the stolen Lexcorp battlesuit. But she had found no sign of it, and with the destructive power the suit boasted. The idea of it missing, did not sit well with her.

_'In other news, emissaries from the Amazon island of Themiscara will be arrive later this week...Biiizt.'_

Claire turned the off the television. She didn't want to be late for work, she had an appointment with a billionaire.

#*#

_'Superwoman Speaks' _was the title of Lois's Daily Planet article. Lex was reading it as he laid out for his massage. Seemly uncaring that two reporters were in the room to interview him. Claire took the time to look around the room. Looking anywhere but at Lex. A massive fish tank ran the length of one wall. Expensive tropical fish swam lazily to and fro. The opposite was a floor to ceiling window, showed a breathtaking view of the Metropolis skyline. Lexcorp tower was by far the tallest building in the city.

"An Alien in my own backyard," He said finally, throwing down the paper. "And such a civic minded one too."

"I think she means what she says," Lois said from the other side of the room.

"Well thats just dandy Lois," Lex grunted as his masseuse moved up his back, "All I know is, your hero did nothing to help me. I'm the one that's out a billion dollar battle-suit."

Claire glanced down at Lex table at the small statue of the same battle-suit that had been stolen the other day.

"Ummm...well actually this could be a silver lining in your pocket couldn't it?" She said, nudging the little model.

"What?" Lex all but barked at her.

"The terrorist have your prototype," She said blinking at him behind thick glasses, "The pentagon is undoubtedly going to want you to build a bigger, better version for them right? When all is said and done, this could net you a multi-billion dollar windfall."

Lex chuckled as he climbed off his massage table, his mini towel shifting dangerously close to flashing her. She looked away.

"Lois," He said addressing the other woman, "It almost sounds as if your friend here is suggesting I should be glad my suit was stolen. You're very amusing Miss...Kent was it?" He nodded, "I'll remember that."

#*#

"Nice work Smallville," Lois laughed as they drove back to the Daily Planet together, "I haven't seen anyone get under Lex's skin like that in a long time. Anyway, what makes you think Lex might have been an accessory to the theft?"

"I don't think it was a theft," Claire stated shaking her head, "I think he gave the thing away."

They ended up back at the Daily Planet archive room. The place looked like a massive library, and Kent looked right at home there. Lois smirked watching the other reporter look over the shelves.

"I was digging up some background info on Mr Luthor when I found this picture of him," Claire explained placing a pile of photos in front of Lois, "It was taken at last years International Industrial conference. Recognise the man with the metals?"

Lois took a look at the photos, Lex was shaking hands with a man in military uniform. A man surrounded by bodyguards.

"The regent of Kaznia." Lois did recognise him, the amount of press following the man it was hard not to.

"So the U.S and Kaznia haven't been on real friendly terms lately. Seems that the regent has been employing an elite squad of terrorists to eliminate any of his political enemies."

"Old news Kent," Lois said throwing the photos down, "The president broke diplomatic ties with Kaznia months ago."

"Which means Luthor couldn't sell the regent a war suit without it being a deliberate act of treason." Kent said, she seemed to have lost her shyness while on her roll. Lois noticing a slight straightening of the posture and a narrowing of her usually wide and guileless eyes.

"So Luthor just left the back-door open for him to take the thing," Lois smiled as she finished the thought, "Nice theory Kent, but Perry White doesn't print theories." She turned and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kent called from behind her.

"I'd tell you," Lois said echoing Claire's own words back at her, "But then you'd have to share the byline."

#*#

It was sunset by the time Lois reached the harbour. She smiled as she parked her car and got out into the salty sea breeze. First impressions really could be deceiving, she thought, Who knew that under Kent's librarian slash chess club exterior was some real reporter instincts.

Lois had spent hours on these docks just a few days ago, nailing her gun smuggling story. More than enough time to take in all the docked ships, especially the one flying the Kaznian flag.

She made her way through the shadows, moving closer and closer to the large cargo ship. Kent finds link with Luthor and Kaznia, Luthor's suit gets stolen while a Kaznian ship was docked at Metropolis harbour after months of no contact? Lois thought creeping forward, Worth looking into. She was just by the ramp when she stopped, there didn't seem to be any movement on the ship despite the lights she could see on it. Nor was there any sign of a billion dollar battle-suit.

"HEY!" A heavily accented voice behind her said, startling her into jumping. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois Lane Daily Planet," She said flashing her 'Hey I'm a reporter' smile. "I did a gun smuggling story on these docks, you might have read it. I'm here to do a follow up."

"There's nothing for you here," The heavy Kaznian accent rolled out with each angry word, "Go away!"

"Look if I could just ask some questions?" Lois reasoned, if she couldn't sneak her way in maybe she could bullshit "Maybe have a look at your cargo?"

"No!" Whatever else he was about to say was lost, when he was cut of by a smooth cultured voice.

"My, My," A man said as he walked down the gangplank from the Kaznian ship. "Is that any way to speak to a lady? A rather beautiful lady at that." He smiled charmingly at her, "Oh forgive me, My name is John Corben. How may I help?"

A/N Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows.

Re Kasnia vs Kazna. I went with Kazna because most of the sites I found spelt it that way a few did both lol.

Re Superwoman. When I wrote her, I pictured her in the new 52 Superman suit. For those that don't know it looks like the old one, but it doesn't have the red undies over it. And the shoulders look slight armoured. I thought it would look better on a female frame. As for Claire herself, She just looks like a female Clack. Tall, black hair, blue eyes, fit and muscled (more feminine tho) and attractive.

Re Wonder Woman. I didn't like the intro of wonder woman into the Justice League cartoon. I just don't think she would steal and runaway. So wonder woman beginnings are based more on the wonder woman cartoon movie that came out not that long ago. In which Wonder Woman and an Amazon army fought Ares and his army in Washington DC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Meet John Corben

"As I was telling your friend here," Lois said gesturing to the still aggravated Kaznian guard, "I'm a reporter with the Daily Planet. I'm here to do a follow up on a gun smuggling story. If I could just take a quick look around? Maybe look at your cargo?"

"But we have no cargo," John said giving her a smile that had no real emotion behind it. "The U.S has a trade embargo with Kaznia. We are here in hopes of repairing diplomatic ties."

"Who are you anyway?" Lois questioned realising that maybe bluffing wasn't about to work on this man, any better than it had on the guard. "You're not Kaznian."

"I've been employed by the Regent as a... diplomatic attache," Corben said moving to grab hold of Lois's arm, she had been inching forward the whole time. Up the plank and on to the cargo ship. "I would be happy to discuss this all in detail with you. Perhaps over dinner?" He moved after her, "I'm sure you have a few questions."

Lois froze, ahead of her to large cargo doors were siding shut. However they were not fast enough to stop her from getting a look inside. A look at certain stolen prototype battle-suit.

"I can think of a few," Lois managed, before the sound of Corben's movement behind her made her turn. Only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun. He smiled again, this time full of amusement.

"I just bet."

#*#

Claire tapped her pen against her lip in thought, she was careful not to chew on it. She'd done that a few times when she was younger. The taste of ink was not that pleasant. No matter what angle she thought about it from, she couldn't work out a plausible connection between Luthor and the Regent that she could sell to Perry.

Tossing her pen down she flopped back into her desk chair. She stared at her computer screen, the picture of Luthor and the Regent of Kaznia on it, along with a picture of the stolen Battle-suit. When suddenly all she could see was a Polar Bear.

"I took this picture at the dedication of the zoos new Polar Bear exhibit," Jimmy's voice said behind her, and she realised with a stab of guilt that he had been yammering at her for some time. He gave the picture a little wave. "Cute huh?"

"Nice Jimmy," She said, spinning her chair to face him, "You ehhh you didn't see Miss Lane come back did you?"

"Nope," Jimmy said already sorting through his photo stack for more goodies to show off, "You know she took me with her last week, for pictures for her gun smuggling story. I got this one." He handed her another photo.

It showed Lois and a group of police, arresting an angry group of smugglers. In the background sat a massive cargo ship. Her sharp eyes picking out the fine details, including the flag branded into the bow the ship.

"That's a Kaznian cargo ship," Claire realised.

"What?" Jimmy said appearing over her shoulder, he took the photo from her and squinted "It's so small how can you tell?"

But when Jimmy looked up Claire was gone.

#*#

The ship was moving, Lois could feel the pitch and roll beneath her feet and the chains above her were swaying. The Lexcorp Battle-suit was also in the room, standing almost menacingly in the corner. She had a really bad feeling, the fact she was tied up with ropes to a forklift didn't really help.

"You're making a big mistake," She said to Corben as a he sat relaxed across from her, voice full of false bravado, "Everyone in my office knows where I am!"

"Sweetheart," Corben laughed, "If anyone knew or cared, they would have done something by now."

"Sir," One of Corben's lackeys called, "We're clear."

"Good," Corben said standing, he pointed at Lois, "Get rid of her."

Lois stopped breathing, and watched with horror as one of Corben's man stepped forward, gun aimed. The weapon fired, but the bullets didn't hit their target. Instead bouncing harmlessly off bright blue material. Superwoman had appeared in front of Lois, having busted through the ceiling.

"Dammit!" Corben yelled, "You again?!" And rest of his team opened fire.

Superwoman turned breaking Lois out of her bonds easily and pushing her into the cover of the cargo boxes. One of the goons took that moment to shot out the netting holding up a massive pile of cargo boxes, sending the stack falling forward into the forklift and into Superwoman.

Well the hero was buried, Corben ran for the Battle-suit. At the press of a few buttons he had the pilot seat open and was crawling inside.

#*#

Shoving boxes and twisted metal out of her way, Claire rose to the surface. The thugs had proven themselves smarter than they looked, choosing to run while they had the chance. Glancing around the room, she spotted Lois peeking out around the corner of the cargo.

The sound of something powering up made her turn and look. Only to get a chest full of high powered machine gun bullets. Crying out in shock, she found herself knocked backwards by the force. The Battle-suit had fired on her, its massive guns boasting extreme power. The suit stomped its way forward, swivelling its guns at Lois.

"_So long sweetheart._" Corben's voice came out over it suits sound system.

Lunging forward, Claire grabbed hold of the other woman and launched them both into the air. Flying up and out of the hole she had made with her arrival, she carried Lois back to Metropolis harbour.

"Go," She ordered, placing the reporter on the ground, "Call the police, tell them what's going on!"

"What are you going to do?" Lois asked, curious and concerned.

"I'm going to find a way to stop that thing," Claire said, before turning at the sound of rockets to watch the battle-suit jetpack its way towards them.

Corben's landing was less graceful them Claire's own, shipping crates and boxes shattering under the battle-suit's bulk.

"Go now!" Claire ordered before speeding off towards the suit.

"Be..." Lois begun, only to realise to hero was gone, "Careful."

Claire's first punch sent the suit sliding backwards, into a ship warehouse. As she went to throw a second, Corben managed his own backhand. It knocked her back a few metres before she was meet with a missile to the chest. The explosion set her flying, through the wall of the warehouse and out into a city street. Car brakes screamed, as traffic sort to avoid the sudden conflict before them. The battle-suit's jet-pack engaged again, and Corben attempted to land on top of her.

She rolled out of way and as Corben swung at her again Claire caught it. Metal twisted under super strength, and with a heave she tore the suits massive arm off. The suits empty socket sparked and she could hear Corben cursing inside. The machine gun on his other arm opened fire, knocking her back.

"_Everyone clear the area_!" A loud speaker voice ordered, and she realised the police had arrived. Unfortunate so did Corben, as he swung to open fire on them. Diving in front of the cops, she shielded them. When Corben fired another missile at them, it landed with a thud into the bonnet of the police car. The shell blinked, once then twice and Claire realised it was a delayed explosion. She grabbed hold of the front of the car, hefting it up and threw it at Corben.

It exploded mid air, the fireball slamming into the suit. Claire moved forward to shift through the flaming wreckage. The suits remaining hand appeared from under the debris, its massive fingers wrapping around her neck and shoulders. He threw her into a parked car, the metal twisting and caving under her. He lifted a large mechanical foot to step on her. She caught it with her raised arms, and with a shove he was flying upwards. Tumbling through the air, to land on top of a nearby building.

#*#

Corben groaned as the battle-suit sparked and shorted around him. Through the view screen, he saw Superwoman hovering next to the building. He aimed at her, but she was already gone. Appearing besides him, the suits remaining arm meet the same fate as the other. Swinging the massive limb, Superwoman swiped the suit's legs out from under it. Landing hard on its back, Corben frantically rolled the suit back to its feet and tried to jet-pack out of there.

Superwoman followed, and with another punch she sent she sent the suit crashing back towards the ground. Screaming, in part rage and part fear, he crashed down on the sidewalk. There was a thud as bright red boots landed on the suits chest. She tore open the front of battle-suit, and reached in to pull him out.

"Care to go a few rounds without the suit?" She asked hefting him above her head under the falling water of a broken hydrant.

Corben shook his head.

#*#

'_Terrorists captured by Superwoman_' read the morning Daily Planet front page story. But Lex Luthor wasn't reading it, he was too busy trying to save his business deal.

"So you see as the agreed upon merchandise never left Metropolis, my client the Regent respectfully requests a full and prompt refund." The businessman blandly informed Lex.

"We had an understanding," Lex voice was not so bland as he glared at the other man over steepled fingers. "All I had to do was arrange for the Regents men to take possession. And they did! Now because of this _Alien's_ interference you expect me to eat a billion dollars!"

The businessman gave a surprised look over Lex's shoulders, "I think you have more pressing concerns at the moment," He said, gathering his suitcase and coat. Nodding as he left "Good day."

Frowning, Lex spun his desk chair around. There hovering just outside his top floor office was Superwoman, her face blank and her arms crossed. At the press of a button the large window slid open.

"I'm not sure what you think you heard," Lex begun silkily, "But I know what you can prove. Which is nothing." She didn't move, didn't even blink. He stood and moved to the window. "You see, Super...woman? I own Metropolis. My technology built it, my will keeps it going, and nearly two thirds of its people work for me, whether they know it or not." He sort to smiling charmingly up at her, "Even you have to admit its a model of efficiency."

She still hadn't moved, save for tracking him with her eyes.

"And yet I often have a thought," Lex continued offering a confiding smile, "Why limit myself to just one city?" His smile turned sly, as his eyes raked her up and down. A being with your abilities could be very useful to me on a, shall we say global scale?" He moved back his desk, and raised his hand to her, "Why don't you float on in, and we'll discuss it?"

She didn't move.

"Say something!" Lex yelled, throwing the miniature of the battle-suit at her. She caught it, and it meet the same fate as the larger version at her hands.

"I'll be watching you Luthor," She said finally, dusting her hands. She flew off. Lex ran to the window, watching her go.

"Hey!" He yelled after her, "I'm not finished with you!"

And once again she didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Heya! Just a quick note. Some people may have already noticed, that the first few chapters are dead on with the Superman Animated Series. Now my reason for doing this is, that of late my muse has been abit...temperamental. So I was planning on using the intro in the cartoon to help give me a leg up, and into the mind set of these characters. Now that these intro episodes are done, the story moves in a different direction. Hope that explains to anyone that was wondering.

Chapter Six

Meet Toyman

Marcus Vale was running, well running as best he could with the chest of loot slung between him and his friend Steve. Half running half shuffling they tried to make it to their getaway car, and he wondered idly why they hadn't just parked closer.

"Hey? Hey? Do you think we tripped any silent alarms?' Steve asked huffing along.

"I dunno," Replied Marcus, "You know, what with them being silent and all."

"Why'd we hit the museum anyway?" Steve asked, "Why not a jewellery shop?"

"Everyone does a jewellery shop," Marcus said, "This stuff is different. 'Side's getaway's gonna be easier anyway."

"Gentleman," A female voice said from the shadows, before Superwoman step out into the moonlight.

Yells of fright and alarm echoed as both Steve and Marcus tried to jump away, the chest between them pitched and fell spilling the stolen goods across the alley. Precious gems, artefacts and other stuff, bounced and rolled around.

"Told you there was a silent alarm," Steve whispered from his sprawled position on the ground.

Superwoman didn't move, her previously smiling face crumpled and twisted into almost a look of pain.

#*#

Claire didn't know what had happened. She had moved to step forward, when it felt like something had sapped all the energy from her. Pain started to spread, starting in her chest and working down each limb. She hadn't even realised she had collapsed to her knees, until she fell forward onto the hands.

"Hey," She heard one of the males say, and heard them both moving in around her. But she couldn't will her shaking muscles to move. She felt one of them poke her, and then laugh when she flinched.

A rolled burst of pain went through her, and she couldn't stop the moan that went with it. A laugh came again from above her, and the poke became a shove with a booted foot. She moved to swipe at it, and missed by a mile. Another laugh, and one of them kicked her. The foot hit her unprotected side with a thud. Crying out she fell over, curling in on herself.

"Oh yeah!" One the men yelled, "How do you like that now bitch?! Not so uppity now are you?!"

"Uppity?" She heard one ask the other.

"What? It's a word!"

"Shit!" The other cried, "The cops are here!"

And Claire could hear them, the sirens just around the corner. Through half lidded eyes, she watched the men gather their goods into their arms and run into the night. Her eyes slipped closed, as she waited for another roll of pain. One that didn't come, in fact the feeling seemed to be fading.

Weakly she pushed herself up, and stumbled forward. Feeling more vulnerable and exposed than she ever had before, she didn't want to deal with the police just then. She managed to make it some distance before she slumped against a wall. Moisture tickled her upper lip, and she swiped at it. Looking down at the bright crimson streak across her fingers.

She was _bleeding_.

#*#

It had taken her a bit of effort to get airborne, even then she had a close encounter with a building and a sign post. She couldn't help the flash of relief she felt when she landed in the front entrance to her Fortress. The place had, had a remake. More stone and metal had been added to it, bringing colour to the otherwise plain crystal structure. The massive entrance was now graced by two large golden statues of her birth parents. Jor-El and Lara. She look up at them as she passed on her way to the med-bay.

'_Unknown_'

That was the response she got from every test she had ran. She now knew it was some kind of radiation. But what kind it was, was unknown to the Kryptonian database. Which meant it was something outside of the planet, or something after its destruction. And seeing how she was on Earth right now. Neither of those were helpful.

#*#

Metropolis had changed a lot since her arrival also, it was obvious as Claire rode with Lois through the city. The Glenmorgen Square intersection was a sign of this, massive screens and billboards usually showing one advertisement after the another, now showed photos of Superwoman. Even the city slogan itself had changed to 'The city of tomorrow.'

"Seems like big blue's doing alright for herself," Lois commented, noticing Claire's focus, "Expect maybe a few people."

"Hmmm?" Claire asked only half listening.

"My father isn't very happy with this," Lois explained, "But the General usually isn't very happy about most things. Can you believe he was on the phone with me just the other day ordering me the leave town?!" She sighed, "I would have said that maybe he didn't like the idea of a super powered woman flying around. Like some of the jerks that have come forward. But I have a feeling that he would be unhappy even if Superwoman was Superman."

"Hey," Lois asked, shooting a glance at her ' just for this story' partner, "Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it."

"I ehh...didn't get much sleep last night. So..." Claire begun just to change the subject, "Any idea about this story we're heading for?"

"No clue," Lois said, "Just that the police found some kind of weird attack on some mob guys."

They pulled up by a the group of reporters that had already gathered by the police tape. A row of police cars were lined up out the front of an abandoned factory, multiple police officers stood on guard.

Lois look to the massive closed doors, then around at the surrounding press. She sighed, "We're not going to see anything here."

She grabbed hold of Claire's arm and tugged her away. They found an alley nearby that hooked back around to the side of the factory. Lois climbed up onto a rusted pile of metal barrels, and peered in through the dust covered little tiled windows. Or at least tried to. Using her sleeve cuff, she rubbed at the glass only to have the little panel slip and fall out.

"Oh," She said, then shrugged "That works."

Claire rolled her eyes, and climbed up besides her. Together they searched the large empty factory floor, for whatever had the police so worked up. There in the middle of the floor was a large green rubbery ball. They could make out the arms and heads of people trapped inside to silicon substance.

"Oh my god," Lois gasped, "Is that Silly Putty?!"

Claire scanned the goo with her x-ray vision making out the skeletons of four men trapped. Her hearing could make out the sound of their heart beats so knew they were still alive.

Claire and Lois exchanged looks, someone had trapped four grown men inside a toy.

#*#

"Ok, police reports just came out," Lois said coming up beside Claire's Daily Planet desk, "The four men are still alive. All four trapped inside some kind of giant Silly Putty. They had to bring in Star Labs, to figure of how to get them out."

Jimmy snorted in laughter and at Lois questioning look explained "Sorry just had this mental image of this giant ball of Silly Putty rolling around sucking these guys up...which actually isn't really that funny."

"So anyway" Lois continued, shaking her head, "Get this, all four of these men work for Bruno Mannheim."

"The mobster?" Jimmy asked, Lois nodded.

"I ran it by Perry," She said, "He wants us to find some more connections first." She glanced at down at Claire, "Hey smallville, I don't think you've blinked while looking at that screen. What are you looking at? The Museum robbery?" She asked looking at the computer screen, "What are you looking for."

"Just trying to find a list of things that were stolen thats all," She spun to look up at Lois, pushing her glasses up her nose, "I was listening to you. Mob boss and stuff."

#*#

Marcus Vale was feeling a little out of place, as he walked down the stark white halls of the science facility. He dragged his little wheeled suitcase behind him as he sort to avoid eye contact with any of the labs coated people around him. Finding to door he was looking for, he pushed his way inside.

"Hey bro!" He called to the other man working inside.

Emmett Vale looked up from his station at the arrival of his brother. "Hello Marcus," He greeted cautiously. Marcus Vale's arrival rarely came with anything good.

"Look I know you and I don't really get along," Marcus began hefting his suitcase onto an empty table, "What with you being an egghead and all. But I found something I wanna show you."

As Marcus explained his night before, Emmett found himself completely unsurprised by his brothers nightly actions. What did surprise him was what happen to Metropolis's new hero.

"Whatever it was, brought her to her knees bro," Marcus finished, "I swear!"

Scientific curiosity built within him, and he gestured to his brother to show him. "What was it that did it?" He asked, as Marcus began unzipping his bag.

"Dunno," Marcus shrugged, "Got a few things in here. Some gems, and ancient stuff. A meteorite I think."

"A meteorite?" Emmett echoed, "Show me."

"What why that?"

"Marcus," Emmett sighed, "An alien went down last night, and you have something alien in your bag. A logical starting point."

"Oh ok," Marcus said, handing over the large green rock. As Emmett turned around to examine the meteorite, Marcus looked around his brothers work station. The table across from him was covered in strange metal human looking limbs. He picked up a metal arm, and shook it causing the hand to flop a limp 'hello'.

"What is this?" He asked his brother.

"The next generation of Cybernetic technology," Emmett informed him, "That is if I can get a control interface that will work with it, and a power source that won't burn out." He glanced back at his brother, who was now making the hand flip him the bird.

"What's it made of?" Marcus asked.

"Hmmm?" Emmett said, "Oh its a virtually indestructible metal."

"What's it called?" Marcus asked as he started banging it on the table. The whole thing shook with the force.

"It's called Metallo."

#*#

Louis and the boys were waiting for the boss in his office, when a package was delivered. There was no name on it, just a big red heart and the words 'For you'. Curious he opened it, only to laugh in confusion at the sight of the Baby Doll Toy inside.

"_Mama_," It said, in it's fake baby voice as he pulled it from the package.

"What the hell..." He said, when the baby started to cry. It grew louder and louder. Finally Louis dropped the doll and covered his ears, yelling in pain as the pitch kept growing. The glass in the windows shuddered before shattering. Louis friends dropped to the ground, too stunned and out of it to even think of making it to the door.

When suddenly there was silence. Dizzy from the ringing in his ears Louis looked up to find Superwoman standing there. Her red booted foot having crushed to doll, silencing it.

"I could hear that all the way across town," She said, examining the doll. She looked at him, "Are you alright?"

#*#

"Another hit," Claire said walking over to Lois, "Got a source that said another group of Bruno Mannheim's men just had a toy related attack."

"A source huh?" Lois said smiling, "A fast working one. Well lets at least take this to the man himself. Maybe Bruno can tell us if he pissed off Santa's elves."

#*#

The man himself didn't look like much, he was short and balding. But he did however have a reputation. There was a number of rules one followed around this man. 'Don't tattle on Bruno,' 'Don't borrow money from Bruno' 'Don't perv on Bruno's wife.' But mostly people boil it down to, 'Don't mess with Bruno'

However he wasn't giving any malicious signs when Lois and Claire came upon him in the park, feeding bread crumbs to the ducks.

"Mr Mannheim?" Lois called as they approached, she appeared to ignore the bodyguards as they moved into position around the smaller man.

"Ahhh Lois Lane from the Daily Planet," He said smirking, "I'm such a fan. What can I do for you two lovelies?"

"We're here to ask you some questions about the toy related attacks on some of your employees." Lois said giving her best, 'you can talk to me' smile.

"Some nutjob's out there is trying to take out my people with kids' toys," He snorted, "Freak!"

"Don't you find it at all strange that all these attack are targeting people that work for you?" Lois continued.

And as Bruno went on about how he had no idea why any of this was happening. Claire heard a strange whining sound, looking down she watched a small remote control car make its way down the path towards them. Frowning she she scanned it with her x-ray, it was fairly normal inside. Except for the brick of C4 tucked in the back.

Eyes widening, she yelled, "Get down!" as she stepped forward to kick the car away as hard as she could while still Claire Kent. It exploded in the air, causing people around them the start screaming. The ducks freaked out and took flight. Lois and Claire picked themselves off the ground.

"Nice kick Smallville," Lois said grinning, "I guess those football habits of the midwest might have rubbed off on you."

Claire smiled and shrugged, "instinct," She said adjusting her glasses.

"What the hell was that!?" Bruno demanded, as he pushed his way out from under his bodyguards.

Lois looked back back at the debris, then looked to Bruno before she shrugged. "Car bomb."

Claire shot her a flat look.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! Hope every one had a good Christmas! Sorry about the slightly delayed update, this is a bad time of year for me. What with my Dad's b'day, my b'day, xmas, and my brothers b'day all falling really close of each other.

I had a really bad run with word programs, Microsoft word stopped working, I couldn't uninstall it or reinstall it, so I started using my ipad, which I suck writing on. So I started using wordpad on the computer, which you know has no spell check, then I got OpenOffice, but the other day it's spell checker stopped working. I mean, come on!

I'm so glad people liked the new direction of the story, hopefully people continue to. I'm thinking that maybe when I get into the swing of the story more, I'll go back and rewrite the intro.

Chapter Seven

Superwoman vs Toyman

Claire had managed to convince the police officers that she'd seen the C4 sticking out the back of the remote control car before she had kicked it away. Because there wasn't much left of the toy, no one could really argue with her. So instead they congratulated her on her quick thinking and actions, as Bruno Mannheim's men loaded him into the back of his chauffeur driven luxury car. All the while sprouting off about, 'Getting to the bottom of this!' and 'Who ever was behind this is gonna be sorry!' Adding to it was a threat to the city about his lawyers.

"Well we now know Bruno wasn't behind all the attacks," Lois said crossing her arms, and watching the car drive away with a thoughtful look.

"You thought that?" Claire asked in surprise, blinking wide blue eyes at the other woman.

"It could have been a factor," Lois shrugged, "Just because the attacks happened on Bruno's men didn't mean he wasn't behind it. He could have just been cleaning house. But that bomb today would have killed him if you hadn't have been here." She slapped Claire on the shoulder, "Come on lets go grab a hot dog. My treat to celebrate. I swear heroes can be the most unlikeliest people."

#*#

Papers shuffled and reshuffled as Emmett Vale went through the print out result papers again and again. He switched between reading and writing out notes and equations on his computer and notepad. All this data coming from the test he had had run on the meteor that his brother Marcus had 'acquired' for him. Said brother sat on the other side of Emmett's lab, halfway through devouring a rather large hamburger.

"This is incredible," Emmett said taking in the notes, results and equations.

"Wha?" Marcus uttered his mouth full. He gulp down his bite. "You find somethin' about that green rock?"

"It's not just a rock. Its composition isn't even on the Periodic Table!" Emmett said barely looking up from his work.

"Peri-whaty?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.

"It basically means that this 'rock' comes from a very alien solar system," Emmett explained, "Of course this really isn't my field, I'll have to get a sample over to friend of mine. But this is absolutely incredible."

#*#

Bruno Mannheim checked his curtains before pacing around his office. He then turned and checked out his window again. He grumbled under his breath and turned to pace the room again.

"Damn Toyman!" He growled, the myth that had been terrorising his men and his operation. Something that he himself had brushed off, and 'fired' men for.

The sound of shouts followed by a few thuds outside his office door, but it was the following silence that had him freezing.

The door swung open and in walked a man. He wasn't very tall, dressed in a purple and blue striped suit with a large bow-tie. Long red hair framed an aged face, with small circle glasses perched on his nose.

"You!" Mannheim snarled.

*#*

Lois spoke quietly on her phone as she and Claire made there way through Metropolis park. She was just finishing up the conversation as Claire dabbed at the smeared droplets of mustard from her grey suit jacket. The remaining consequence from the hot dog snack.

"Ok, one of my sources just told me the police have gotten through questioning some of Bruno's men," Lois said pocketing her phone, "Apparently these aren't the first toy related attacks on Bruno's company. No one came forward because no one believed them. But they had nicknamed him Toyman."

"Toyman?" Claire asked, looking up from her cleaning task. "If this has been going on for some time, maybe there'll be some mention about it in the Planet's archives."

The Daily Planet's computer system allowed people to cross check two different things, to see if there was a link. However they had no luck linking the name Mannheim with Toyman.

"Nothing," Lois said tapping her fingers on the computer desk., "No link between Bruno and this 'Toyman'."

"How about," Claire said thoughtfully, "Linking Mannheim and just the word toy?"

"Oh whatdoyaknow." Lois said with a grin, "Found something. Hmmmm. It seems a few years ago. Bruno Mannheim was buying up some story fronts. One man didn't want to sell... Winslow Schott. He owned to toy shop. Mannheim ran him out of business. Ruined him. Winslow vanished after that."

"And now his back," Claire finished, "For revenge."

"Hey guys!" Jimmy called running towards them, "Bruno Mannheim disappeared. The entire floor of his office building was knocked out. They said something about popping bubbles. When they came too Mannheim was gone."

"Does this Winslow have any other story listing? Any property?" Claire asked turning to Lois

"Wha..Let me see," Lois went back to typing. "There a warehouse's listed here. For the old toy store. There's the address." She wrote it down quickly and was already running for the elevator.

"Jimmy," Claire said, grabbing hold of the young photographers arm, "Call the police let them know what we found. With any luck they might have already figured it out too." Then she too headed for the elevator. But not to follow Lois in the car. No she needed to be in the air.

#*#

"Wakey wakey." The voice entered Bruno's drowsy mind. His eyes fluttered open with a groan before he found himself face to face with a red haired man. His sluggish mind clicked back on, as he recalled this man coming into his office. Knocking out his men, before knocking Bruno himself out with some kind of bubbles that exploded into knockout gas.

His eyes flicked around taking in new surroundings, the large warehouse. Filled with oversize toys that towered over them. His gaze flicked back to the Toyman.

"You!" He snarled, moving to lunge forward only to realise he was tied up. "Winslow! You little sick freak! I should have known it was you!"

"You were meant to know it was me," Winslow said, "Toys, toy attacks, Toyman, my toy shop. I wasn't exactly hiding it." He leant forward to glare at Bruno. "You ruined my life. Destroyed my business for that money laundering drug den you call a night club!"

"Hey it's just business," Bruno tried hoping to at least to begin to bargain.

"Indeed it was," Toyman smiled, "But this is personal."

He stepped back, as from behind him marching forward like real soldiers were five nutcracker doll's. They lined up in front of him and lifted their muskets like a firing squad. Exactly like a firing squad, Bruno realised as the rifles clicked and fired.

There was a loud ripping sound and a strong gust of wind. Before Bruno's eyes appeared a red cape.

He had never been happier to see anyone in his life. Especial when she raised her hand and let the musket balls fall from to the ground. They were then crushed to dust under her red boot.

"Superwoman!" Bruno cried.

A quick flash of movement and the dolls were knocked over like dominos. The Toy man turned a disappeared into the shadows. She quickly broke Bruno's rope bonds and lifted him easily. After that she flew him to the exit.

"Go, I'll find Toyman." And with that she headed back into the warehouse.

#*#

Superwoman took a couple of steps into the warehouse before she launched herself into the air. Flying up into the open space above the forest of toys. She would have said it was to get a better view of around the warehouse. But truthfully the mass of giant toys was starting to creep her out.

"Who invited you Superwoman!" The shout came from below. A ball came falling from the ceiling at her, followed another and another. It seemed every time she slapped one away another would take its place. Then one exploded, it wasn't big but they started to go off one after another. It drove her back towards the ground. Still flying she skimmed closer to the ground, making her way through the maze of toys. Her eyes and ears locked on the search for Toyman.

She barely missed the snapping jaws of a massive toy dinosaur. Spinning she caught hold of either sides of its mouth. Finding herself staring it the gaping maw of the robotic toy, she felt her boots siding backward. Clenching her teeth she heaved and finally with a twisting move, tore the dinosaurs mouth apart. Sparks flew as its head came apart, and with a groan the toy collapsed.

"Hey!" A shout came from outside "Hey help!"

Bruno, Superwoman realised. Dropping the wrecked toy she sped outside. Finding Toyman aiming a water pistol at Bruno. Releasing it was most likely not full of water, Superwoman rushed forward. Grabbing hold of the back of Toyman's purple and blue suit she wrenched him away from his target and caried him a distance away.

"Enough!" She said, as the water pistol fell to the ground beneath Toyman's dangling feet. Spilling acid across the grass.

"Damn you Superwoman!" Toyman cried, "Who invited you to play?!"

Headlights lit them as police cars pulled up around them. Eyeing Toyman, Superwoman lowered him to her face. "It's over." she said and with that turned and headed towards the cars, handing the man over to a couple of uniformed police officers.

#*#

William Henderson stepped out of his car, watching as the police officers around him went to work. He moved up to a uniformed officer to get an up to date story on what was happening. As a member of the police departments newly formed Special Crimes Unit, specialising in crimes involving the growing number of super powered or anything involving Superwoman.

Speaking of, he turned to the look at the heroine. She made quite the dramatic figure. Tall statuesque body covered in a dark blue outfit so tight you could make out the muscle definition on her arms, stomach and tights. Thick, long black hair frame what had to have been one of the most beautiful faces William had ever seen. She made her way towards them, walking so gracefully she might as well have been flying. Her long red cape flaring out behind her with each step.

"Quite the sight," William said quietly.

"Yes sir," Replied the young uniform. William blinked, he hadn't realised he'd said that out loud. He pulled off his hat, smoothing down his dark brown hair before stepping forward to greet the hero.

"Superwoman," He greeted, "Inspector William Henderson.I'm with the newly form Special Crimes Unit. We've been formed to help deal with crimes involving well...you."

She didn't seem to mind his statement, in fact she gave him wide smile of perfect white teeth.

"Yes, I had heard of the new unit," She said smiling, "I am thankful for the help and looking forward to working with you."

"Ehhh yeah," William said, then smiled "Not everyone gets to say they work with a superhero. Especially not one as beautiful as you." He blinked, he'd said that out aloud again.

She blinked back at him, her smile twitching. He realised he'd surprised her.

"Good day Inspector." Superwoman nodded to him politely, "Let me know if you need me to give a statement." With that she took to the skies.

"Wait how do we contact you!?" He called, but she was already gone.

Smooth Bill, he thought, real smooth.

#*#

"Incredible," The scientist said, "Completely incredible."

"Yeah, that's what he said," Marcus Vale jerking a thumb at this brother Emmett. "So what is it?"

"You said this had an adverse effect on Superwoman?" The man asked, watching as his state of the art machine ran a battery of test on the sliver of meteor they had cut from the main chunk.

"Yeah she keeled right over." Marcus said.

"This meteor is giving off a radiation," The scientist explained, "It's not harmful to humans, but the fact that Superwoman absorbed it so readily makes me think that this rock and her have the same point of origin."

"Ehh what?" Marcus said.

"It said in the newspaper that Superwoman's home planet Krypton exploded, fragments would have been hurled into space. The radiation could have been released when the planet was destroyed." The scientist said spinning a theory.

"So this is a bit of Superwoman's homeworld?" Emmett questioned.

"A small piece of Krypton," The man smiled, "Kryptonite if you will."

"So this Kryptonite is basically anti-Superwoman," Marcus questioned straightening.

"Basically yes," The man agreed. Marcus nodded.

"Yo Bro," He said, "I do something I gotta do." He headed off to the exit. Emmett moved to follow but the other scientist grabbed his arm.

"Emmett you've been a good friend for years, but this is dangerous." He said, "Something that could hurt Superwoman. I wont say anything now. But please don't do anything stupid. Or get yourself in trouble."

"It's fine," Emmett said, "It's just research."

#*#

Marcus made it back to the lab before his brother. Moving forward to uncover the newly named Kryptonite he used the cutter to remove another sliver. Holding the green piece up into the light.

"Anti-Superwoman." Marcus smiled.

A/N Inspector vs Detective I'm not sure what his title is. All the site I went to said Inspector.

Anyway I made him a bit younger than he is in the comics, purely because I needed someone to flirt with Superwoman.

Toyman might have been OOC I truthfully don't know. He was never my favourite villain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Meet A Piece Of Home

Claire didn't really like space, it was nothing but a vast emptiness. Even though being up there didn't freeze her, she could feel could feel to chill against her skin. Plus she had been holding her breath the entire time, she wasn't sure how long she could hold it for. She'd never really tested it. But still even after all that, it really did have the most spectacular view.

The planet Earth sat before her, a blue and white marble. It looked so small and vulnerable there, yet at the same time a beacon of light against the blackness of space. Claire smiled as she hung above the planet, like a silent guardian of the world. She listened to the sounds from below, of people going about everyday things. The sounds of life.

Then there was another sound that began to override the others, building into a shrill ringing. It was the sound of an alarm system going off. Claire's attention snapped to that direction and then she was off, blazing her way back down to earth.

#*#

"I thought you said it was a bad idea to do jewellery shops," Marcus Vale did his best to ignore his grousing friend as he worked at picking the shops lock.

"You remember a few nights ago when we did that museum job?" Marcus said finally, looking up at his friend as he played lookout. "You remembered how Superwoman tried to stop us right? How she fall right over?"

"Yeah," His friend said, giving Marcus a strange look. Marcus just grinned back at him.

"I got something that'll make it two for two if she shows up tonight!"

The door popped open, and Marcus sprung inside. "Grab whatever you can," He ordered, "We still have to beat the cops."

They split up and begun the strip the shop of as much jewellery they could grab, Marcus turned to his friend. "Watch the door," He ordered, "I'm going for the safe."

"I'm going to have to ask you both, to stop what you're doing," A new voice said interrupting them, a female voice. Marcus turned to see Superwoman standing by the door.

"Oh it's you," Marcus said reacting into his pocket, "I have something for you Superwoman, a little something from last time." He held up his slice of kryptonite, watching as its sickly green colour glowed in the dark room.

Superwoman seemed to freeze up at the sight of it, watching in some unease as Marcus took a step towards her. She even took a step back as he got closer, her eyes locked on the meteor piece.

"Get the stuff together," Marcus ordered his friend, who was watching the scene in stunned silence, "We're getting out of here."

"How we gonna do that?" His friend asked, gathering the goods. Marcus blinked, and frowned. He obviously hadn't thought it through all the way. Beyond the getting Superwoman to stop, he hadn't thought of the getaway. He was beginning to feel as if he had just grabbed a tiger by the tail.

He took some comfort in the fact Superwoman's face had lost its colour, turning a sickly grey. With a deep breath and a pray that he wasn't about to break his hand. He fisted the Kryptonite and punched her. It was his first time striking a woman, and by far his first time striking a superhero. He felt as though the second fact outweighed the first.

He also felt as if he had just hit a brick wall, at least two of the knuckles gave. But despite his pain, she was still thrown back by the blow. Her back hit the glass door, which gave under her. Glass shards went flying as Superwoman landed on the side walk outside. Marcus and his friend stepped outside, moving to make a run for it. He could hear the police sirens in the distance.

The sound of shifting glass shards came behind them and Marcus turned watching Superwoman climb to her feet. She didn't look at all happy, he noted. He shook his hand, ignoring the burning pain in his knuckles. He hoped he could at least get one more punch out of it, on her granite hard face.

She looked steadier on her feet now as she steeled herself. He stepped forward already swinging as he moved in. But this time she caught his wrist, yanking his hand away from her. He gave a tug, and through she still looked sickly her hold didn't give. She squeezed his wristed and with a faint sound of pain, his hand opened and the meteor fell to the ground. This was a different reaction from the other night by the museum. She's gone down harder that night, and had stayed down. But that night however he remembered, the Kryptonite shard had been much larger.

With a slight nudge of her foot, the kryptonite skittered across the pavement and into a nearby drain. Marcus looked into a pair of steely sky blue eyes, and found himself wondering.

Maybe size was everything.

#*#

Whatever Claire had been expecting when she stepped off the elevator at the Daily Planet, Lois about to set fire to a waste bin fall of paper hadn't been it. Rushing forward she grabbed hold of the other woman's arm stopping her as she moved in with her lighter.

"Whoa, stop stop stop!" Claire said, looked in concern at Lois. The other woman was clearly mad about something, practically seething. "What's wrong?"

"Mail came into today," Lois explained, "Last couple of weeks we've been getting mail for Superwoman. Guess people thought because we did the interview with her, we can get in contact. Mail room didn't know what to do with it, so they sent it up here."

She gestured to the table, the piles of letters sat there. Claire could even make out a teddy bear, wearing her family shield and a red cape.

"Ok," Claire said slowly, "And this makes you mad?"

"No," Lois snapped, she gestured to the desk, "These are thank you letters, and fan mail."

"And these," Claire asked point to the would-be-bonfire bin.

"Letters from men magazines offering money for Superwoman to pose naked for them," Lois said through gritted teeth. Claire fought for a moment the urge to take Lois's lighter and finish what the other woman was about to do.

"Oh," She managed finally.

"I mean I don't know what's worse," Lois vented, "The fact they the gall to ask Superwoman this. Or the fact they think for one second she would say yes!"

"Golly Lois you're really upset about this," Claire said.

"Well yeah," Lois shrugged, "Talk about Metropolis getting a super strong female role model. And people want to bring her down to such a level."

"A role model?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…ehh," Lois shifted, "I might have thought Superwoman was… is a good role model. What's the big deal Kent? Everyone needs a role model. Superwoman for me, and me for you." She smiled a Claire and walked off.

Claire gave a soft laugh, "Yeah, because that works."

It wasn't long after that, that Perry White called Lois, Claire and Jimmy into his office. The Daily Planet editor looked a bit out of sorts.

"Chief what's wrong," Jimmy asked, as the three of them gathered over their boss's desk.

"There was a robbery last night," Perry began, "During which one of the robbers managed to attack and hurt Superwoman."

"Hurt Superwoman," Lois repeated slowly, as if the idea was too strange to happen.

"Security camera footage caught the whole thing," Perry explained, "I want you to find out what it was that hurt Superwoman, and how it hurt her." He slumped back into his desk chair, "This was what I was afraid of." He muttered.

"How's that?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm as much a Superwoman fan as the next person," Perry said, "It's just that every time one of these superhero turn up, someone comes along to challenge them. And they usually don't care who gets hurt. Like the Batman with the Joker, and others too like that plant lady."

"Poison Ivy," Jimmy informed.

"And The Flash has that mirror guy."

"Mirror Master."

"Will you stop it," Chief barked at Jimmy, before turning back to the others, "My point is that Metropolis has a hero that can fly and is strong enough to bench-press a tank. I don't want to think about who might come along to challenge her."

#*#

His lab was silent for a change since the arrest of his brother, Marcus for robbery. Emmett Vale had his lab back to himself. It hadn't really been a surprise for him, that his brother had taken a piece of the Kryptonite and tried to use it for his own gain. He never did have to mind of scientist, and had never been able to see the possible uses for the Kryptonite, such as power source.

He had this thought since he first saw the data on the Kryptonite, his mind working around on how to use this new found power on his own projects.

His cybernetics programs had been without a power source and a driving force since the beginning. But Emmett had a feeling that he might be near an answer for at least one of those problems. He plugged one last equation into his computer before turning back to his lab table.

Lying out was the full work of his Metallo cybernetic body. Its head and limbs looked like the human skeleton, buts its torso was more bulky and housed in the centre was the chunk of Kryptonite. Emmett reacted over and twisted the meteor into position. Glowing lines like green veins pulsed across the cyborgs chest, and Emmett went back to his computer. Breath held he typed in a command into the program and waited. He watched as the metal hand twitched and the fingers lifted from the table.

Emmett grinned. "It works!"

#*#

Lex Luthor gulped down his whiskey tumbler, setting down his glass he moved to stand by his windows. The sweeping view looked down on the city of Metropolis. It was a view he had once have boasted was his alone, but now he shared it with another.

Superwoman

The alien freak that had flown in and was now threatening his role in this city. His City! A city that he had made, had built up from nothing. He was its heart, its mind, its guardian.

He created the city, he protected the city. And all the people in it.

But there was a light at the horizon, he stepped back to his desk looking down at the monitor in it. The screen was frozen with image with the image of Superwoman on her back, glass shards shattered around her.

A light indeed.

#*#

Charles Leaman hadn't questioned his friend Emmett Vale when he had come to him with a meteor piece. His scientistic mind had jumped at the chance. The fact that the meteor Emmett had brought in had the capability of hurting Superwoman, had been a problem. But Charles had assumed that Emmett's own interest in the Kryptonite had been scientific as well.

He crossed his lab, looking into his equipment that still had the Kryptonite slice Emmett had given him to analyse. The latest news break had reported about a break in at a jewellery shop, the robbers had used something that had momentarily taken down Superwoman. Charles guessed it had been Emmett's brother Marcus behind it.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, Charles had a friend that was working at Star Labs. They would be able to contact Superwoman. Charles just hoped Emmett himself would stay out of trouble.

#*#

A booted heel stopped by the opening of the water drain, before a gloved hand easily lifted the cover and reached inside. It fished around for a moment before finding what it was looking for. The faintly glow shard of Kryptonite was pulled from the drain.

The black clad woman straightened, holding the green rock up to look at. After a moment she pressed her ringing phone to her ear.

"Mercy," She said, pausing a moment, "Yes I found it. Bringing it to right now, Mr Luthor."

TBC

Hiya! Thanks to everyone that read, review, faved or followed this story. It's nice to know that someone is reading it.

This chapters abit of filler, but I need it to more the story forward.

**Mercy: **Question. Should I use Mercy from the cartoon, normal non powered highly trained woman. Or Mercy from the comics, an Amazon that can stand against Superwoman?

**Bruce/Batman**, I had a couple of people ask me when Bruce would be making his appearance. Not long I hope, I just have to finish of a couple of villain intro's like more Lex and Metallo. But Batman will be the first of the other hero's to be introduced.

**Green Lantern**. Just letting you know that I'm going to be using the Hal Jordan Green Lantern. Mostly because I know him the best. I know he can be abit of a …pig. But still I like him better than John Stewart from the cartoon. He reminded me too much of a drill sergeant. Plus how he called Wonder Woman a rookie.

**Flash: **OK most likely Barry Allen Flash, same as Hal I know more about him. But lol once you put the Flash outfit on his usually pretty similar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A Chance Meeting.

It had become an accepted and almost expected sight to see Superwoman around Metropolis. Seeing her walk down the corridors of the Scientific and Technological Advanced Research building, better known as S.T.A.R labs, not so much. She was a bright spot of colour against the muted shades and metals that made up state of the art scientific building. Scientists, assistants and secretaries stopped the watch the caped superhero walk past, as if she were just another visitor.

Superwoman stopped outside one of the labs, her x-ray vision making out the figure of the scientist inside. She took a moment to ready herself. This was one of her first meetings with someone as Superwoman. Lifesaving moments and Lois's interview notwithstanding. This was one of the reason's she had chosen to work without a mask, to see people face to face.

Reaching out she pushed open the door, and stepped into the lab. The scientist looked up from this notes, and gave a smile of greeting.

"Superwoman," The man greeted, moving forward to shake her hand. "Thank you for coming by, I'm Doctor Emil Hamilton."

"Doctor Hamilton," She returned, before gesturing to a device on his desk, "You can turn that off now."

"Ah right," Emil said, walking over to turn off the device. Abruptly the ringing sound that had drawn Superwoman to this building and very room was shut off. "Well that certainly answers that theory. Some of the scientist here, can up with the theory that you were able to hear certain frequencies undetectable to humans."

Superwoman had moment of surprise that these world renowned scientists were working on theories regarding her.

"Doctor," Superwoman begun, "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Oh yes," He turned and picked up a small metal box. Opening it he pulled out a small shard of glowing green rock. Superwoman took a wary step back. "I see you have encountered this before."

"Once or twice," She said. "Do you know what it is?"

"A colleague of mine came up with the theory that this might be a piece of your home world," Emil explained, "He dubbed it Kryptonite. It's a theory that I'm likely to agree with, given that the radiation of it is absorbed by you so easily. A radiation that I have discovered can also be shielded by element atomic number eighty –two." He put the shard back into its little box and tossed it to her.

She flinched but caught it anyway, relaxing when she felt none of the tell tail signs of exposure.

"Lead," She realised, turning the box over in her hands, "The box from the museum robbery it must have been made of lead, or at least lined with it. That's why I didn't feel its effects until they spilled the contents." She thought a moment before continuing.

"This shard came from a larger piece," She said, "What are the chances that this was the only bit the made it to Earth?"

"It's hard to say how many fragments landed here," Emil replied, "But it's safe to say, that if this fragment made it here. There must be others."

"Well let's just hope that they don't end up in the hands of someone who wants to do damage." Superwoman said.

#*#

Marcus Vale looked around as he sat down on the prison bus seat. The armoured, barred and guarded vehicle was almost empty. The bus was slowly being loaded with prisoners for transfer. They were on their way to Stryker's Island. A prison housed on an island of the coast of Metropolis.

There was nothing special about the line of prisoners that climbed onto the bus, they appeared to be just like any other man. They all had the same walk, the same expression, same bright orange overall. Expect one. He was a tall man, with dark blonde hair.

"Get a move on Corben," One of the guards ordered, and the blonde man strolled down the aisle as if they bus was his own personal transport. Marcus watched him, recognising the man after a moment. John Corben was known for having a run with Superwoman when she had first arrived in Metropolis.

Corbin noticed Marcus stare, and sent back one of his own.

Sometime into the road trip Corben took a look around and called the one of the guards. "Hey, can one of you tell me the time?"

"What's the matter Corben?" Called back one the guards with a smirk, "You got a date?"

"As a matter of fact…" Corben said looking out the side window. Just then another vehicle slammed in the side of the prison transport bus. There was the sound of revving engines, and the shattering of windows as the guards starting yelling at each other. Before anyone could think or move, the side do was wrenched open and the driver shot. The guards went down after that, and the masked gun men moved forward to cut Corben's cuffs.

"How are we going?" He asked over the yells of the convicts.

"Armed shoot outs all over the city," The masked man replied, "Enough to keep Superwoman busy for a time, still better hurry."

"Cut everyone free," Corben ordered, taking a large bag from the man, "Give her move people to round up."

Marcus moved to run for it, as his cuffs were cut away. "Wait," Corben said grabbing his arm, "Not you, come with me." With that he was yanking him out of the bus. The prison buses police escort had parked themselves around the bus, in a shot out with the masked men.

Corben pressed himself against the bus and after a moment, made a run for it. They climbed into a nearby van, followed by the gunmen.

"Phase two underway," Reported another man.

"P…ph…phase two?" Marcus managed, completely overwhelmed.

Corben smirked, "A series of explosive set around Metropolis," He laughed, "Another thing to slow down the woman of steel."

"Why did you bring me?" Marcus asked looking around at the mask faces surrounding them.

"I saw you in the newspaper," Corben said idly, "You knocked that Superbitch on her ass, you're gonna tell me how you did that!"

#*#

Earlier that day gun fights had erupted and explosions had gone off turning Metropolis in more of a warzone then a city. Thankfully most of the gunman had been taken down before they could do too much damage, and the explosions hadn't claimed any lives. All in all the best results she could have hoped for, after such a bad day. That was what she thought until she arrived at the final shoot out.

Superwoman stood in the road watching as the police cordoned off the air, watching the stretches with black body bags were wheeled by in silence. Never before had she been in this position, never before had she felt such a weight of failure. It was like a sharp stab of pain followed by a flush of anger. On the other side of the police barricade a sea of camera and journalists speaking into their microphones. The flash of cameras became headed, and they snapped photo after photo of her.

She turned away, looking back at the scene. A prison transfer had been hit, all guards dead. She clench her jaw, these men dead for what? She was going to find out.

"Superwoman," William Henderson of the MPD special crimes unit greeted, she nodded to him greeting.

"Inspector Henderson," She greeted, before following him as he led her away from the press line to a move private location. Away from cameras and overeager press, she would know she'd been on the other side of the press line.

"I see you managed to round up most of the escapees," Bill said gesturing to the orange clad men being led away, each with a dejected face as their recently acquired freedom was cut so drastically short.

"According to the transport log there are two people missing," Superwoman said, before looking to Bill, "May I ask what the Special Crimes Unit is doing here," Although it was a terrible thing that had happened. So far there pointed to nothing superpowered, or relating to her.

"As you said two people are missing," He said, flicking open a folder and holding up two mug shots, "These two people, I'm sure you'll recognize them."

And she did, John Corben and Marcus Vale. One man she had fought with herself, the other man that had managed to attack her with Kryptonite.

"Superwoman!" A new voice barked, Superwoman and Bill turned to watch the new face march towards them. He was dressed in a neatly pressed army uniform complete with four stars across each shoulder. Superwoman recognized him instantly, General Sam Lane, Lois's father.

"General," Superwoman greeted polite as she turned to face one of the loudest voices against her.

"You mind telling me what is going on her?!" He ordered, "A why exactly you've turn Metropolis into a warzone!"

"Me?" Superwoman said, "General I have always and will always do my best to prevent things like this from happening."

"Prevent?!" He snarled, "Your very presence here is an _invitation _to things like this. You say you want to protect this country and its people! The true protectors are highly skilled humans, with training and oaths to uphold. Not some super powered _alien_!"

"Dad," A female voice suddenly hissed. Superwoman spotted Lois, having made it from the press line somehow and was making her way to her father.

At Superwoman rather blank look, and his daughters approach the General gave a huffing flare of his nostrils. "I will be watching you," He said, "Make no mistake about that." And with that he turned with a sharp about face and marched off.

Lois hurried after him, talking in a low firm voice. Superwoman hearing could make out her calling her father, a pig headed bigot, and other things an estranged daughter might say to an overbearing father.

Superwoman turned her attention away, regardless of the man's opinion of her, he still deserved privacy while talking to his daughter.

"So…." Bill said from besides her, obviously unsure of what to say. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll have a look for our missing prisoners," She said.

"Both these guys obviously have it out for you," Bill warned, then when he realised who he was talking too added. "Just be careful ok."

She gave him a nod before rising from the ground, heading for up over the city. She needed a good view for her search.

#*#

Marcus Vale would beat anyone that would have said he was scared. It didn't matter that he was truly terrified.

Their getaway van stopped in a back alley of some old buildings, and the men climbed out. Corben grabbed hold of Marcus's collar and dragged him from the van.

"Thank you gentlemen," Corben said to the gathered men, grabbing hold of two large duffle bags from the van. He reached out a grabbed hold of an offered cell phone. After a few moments taking on the phone, he smiled tucking the phone into a bag. "The funds have been transfer to the account you gave. It was a pleasure doing business with you again."

The masked men all climbed in the vans and drove off. Corben shoved Marcus seeking to get the other man walking and heeled over forward, slamming into Marcus and knocking them both to the ground.

"Wha…What?" Marcus stuttered, yanking his trapped hands free. The sight of them made him freeze, bright red blood covered his hands. With a heave he was free, blood smeared across his bright orange jumpsuit. Corben slumped on the ground, groaning weakly. It seemed that Corben hadn't made a clean getaway from the shoot-out at all. John Corben had been shot.

Please read and review.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. I really helps to know that not only are people reading this story, but that they are liking it.

You might have noticed I've been scattering OC's through the story as plot devices, but I've been trying to use as many DC characters as I can.

Emmett Vale really was the scientist that built Metallo, 'though I think he was older in the comics.

Dr. Emil Hamilton was also mentioned in the comics, superman animated, smallville, and Lois and Clark the new adventures of Superman.

In the comics, he was a villain, in superman animated he worked at S.T.A.R labs, in smallville he was an ally and knew Superman's secret, in Lois and Clark he was a bumbling scientist that did something wrong when trying to something good.

He's character has also been cast in the upcoming '_Man of Steel'_ 'though I don't know as what kind of character.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS. It helped kept the fact I needed to update in the front of my mind, even tho I got attacked by the evil writer's block of doom. This chapter fought me, kicking and screaming. So that's why it's kinda I dunno MEH. I dunno it wasn't what I was hoping for. Which is sad, coz I've been building up to it for the last couple of chapters. I hope you like it tho, please please please let me know what you think ok.

Chapter Ten

Meet Metallo

Marcus stumbled back as he lifted his hands to fist them into his hair. The sight of the blood streaks made him freeze, and for a moment all he could do was stare. It wasn't the blood isn't that made him pause. With a life of theft and assault behind him Marcus was no stranger to the sight of blood. He had plenty of it on his hands, metaphorical and in this case physically. It was the thought and the feeling of 'What do I do now?!'

Having just escaped from a prison transport, with the police and a superpower city defender after him. A wounded mercenary, with obviously dangerous connections was not what he needed. Shifting slightly Marcus moved to cut all ties and just run, when faster than his state should allow, Corben grabbed hold of his ankle.

"H…help me," He ordered, he was in obvious a great deal of pain, "Help me, an' I pay you. Pay you more…more than you," His eyelashes fluttered, before he clenched his teeth and continued, "Lots of money!"

Marcus stared back at the bleeding man and thought. There was one place he could take him, someone that could help. Marcus cast one last look across the sky and made his decision.

#*#

Superwoman hovered high above her city amongst the slowly drifting clouds. Metropolis looked so calm and peaceful from this height. A far cry from the chaos that had gripped it earlier that day. Shoot outs, explosions and escaped prisoners. She and the city had been lucky that damage hadn't been too serious. However Superwoman still had, had no luck in tracking down the missing prisoners.

Earlier she had found the remains of orange prison overalls, discarded in an ally and streaked with blood. Later the reports of a stolen car had come in, Superwoman had been able to locate the vehicle abandoned on the side of the road. The back seat soaked with blood. The crime lab hadn't yet been able to tell if the blood was Marcus Vale's or John Corben's. But they did say, due to the amount of it. However had been hurt was in a bad way.

Superwoman sighed, turning to watch the sun sink below the horizon. Its last rays painting the sky pink and red. A new day was coming soon, and Superwoman had a bad feeling out what it might bring.

#SC#

Finding the corridors of his brother's research facility empty was what Marcus counted as his luckiest moment. Stealing a car near the alley had been easy, something he had been doing for more than half his life. Corben had slumped across the back seat, bright red blood pooling around him. It had been an effect to half walk half drag the man to his brother's lab, but Marcus was determined.

Emmett Vale's work was his life. He lived and breathed his research, his theories and his cybernetics. Hence why even at this time of the night, Emmett Vale was in his lab. He froze at his computer as the door slammed open and his brother walked in dragging a slumped figure.

"Bro," Marcus grunted, shifting his burden and Emmett took in the blood smears. "I need your help."

In no time the man, who Emmett learned was named John Corben, was laying on one of the lab tables. A swab of bandages wrapped against his wound. Despite this Corben's skin normally a healthy tanned colour, had leeched to a sickly grey. His frame shivered under the blanket they'd wrapped him in. Emmett turned to glare at his brother.

"Why did you bring him here?!" He snapped, "You should have gone to a hospital!"

"Hello…" Marcus snarled in returned, gesturing to his orange jumpsuit. "Escaped prisoner, one shot in a police shot out! Besides Corben offered me money if I help him. He said lots of money!"

"Well it doesn't look good," Emmett admitted, "He's lost too much blood, and I have no idea what kind of damage the bullet has done to his insides." He sighed and shook his head, "What were you doing with him anyway?! How did you escape?!"

"Corben's men did it," Marcus explained, "Busted us out. Then Corben grabbed me, he said he wanted to know about the Kryptonite. Think maybe be too, has something against Superwoman."

"The Kryptonite? I fitted it in to the…." He paused mid-sentence, gesturing over to another lab table this one covered in a cloth. He shook his head before saying, "No… stupid idea."

But still he cast a thoughtful gaze in Corben direction.

"What?" Marcus demanded.

"It's just a theory I had," Emmett explained, "Something to do with what I was working on. The Kryptonite, it's powering… something. Something that could probably save him, if you call it that."

"What are you…." Marcus question was cut off by another voice.

"Do it," Corben ordered, looking up at them through heavy lidded eyes, "Whatever it is, if it can help me. DO IT!"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," Emmett replied, "It's not going to be what you expect. Your body will be different. You'll be different."

"Is it the only way to save me?" Corben demanded, he too had realised just how injured he was.

"Yes," Emmett said nodding.

"Then do it," Corben ordered again, before slumping losing whatever strength he had found.

Emmett sighed, resigned but still he felt the futter of scientific curiosity "As you wish."

He crossed the lab to the other table ripping the sheet covering off it revealing the fully formed metallo body.

#*#

Twin crimson lights flicked before lighting up into an ominous glow. There was the faint sound of mechanics as they shifted first to the left and then the right. The black pit of a pupil within the burning iris contracting and then releasing as the eyes focused. The first thing they saw was the ceiling above, they large lights that hung over head. Then there was movement to the side and a face appeared in the line of sight.

"Corben?" The man asked, "Can you hear me?"

Corben? The mind thought, yes that was me. John Corben. I had been shot. He didn't feel shot, or any kind of pain. He felt fine, but the more he thought about it, truthfully he felt strange. Almost _numb_. This man, Emmett Vale a scientist Corben remembered, he said he would help him. Change him.

"_I can hear you_," That wasn't his voice, it sound so metallic. He decided to try again. "_Did it work_?"

The voice sounded the same. As if it was being run through some kind of distortion.

"The transfer was a success," Emmett said smiling, "And the body in running beautifully on the Kryptonite."

Kryptonite? Corben thought, and an image of a woman flashed into his mind. Dress in blue, with black hair. Standing over him, on hand clutching at the collar of his shirt as water rained down on them. Another image flashed into his mind, the same woman curled on the ground, her face twisting in pain.

His purpose returned to him in an instant, and Corben sat up the whirl of mechanics sounding the movement.

#*#

Emmett backed up as Corben sat up, watching as the metal body twisted on the lab table. Moving to stand up. Internal hydraulics and pistons moved as Corben climbed to his feet. He and his brother had dressed the metallo body in Corben clothing from his bag. The shirt and pants hanging loose against the lean metal body.

Marcus stood of to the far side of the lab watching as the mercenary got accustomed to his new body. Corben raised his hands to his face, moving the clawed digits in fascination. There was a sound of sliding metal and the green flow of Kryptonite filled the lab. He had found his new Kryptonite heart. Softly running the tips of his claws across the meteor, Corben looked down into the cavity of the metal chest.

"_What have you done to me?" _The question was part demand, part bewildered query.

"Your old body was dying," Emmett explained, moving closer to check that the systems were running fine, "It wasn't going to last much longer. So I transferred you to a new body. This one is stranger. It's made of metallo. That's the strongest metal on earth."

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" _The question was screamed, and the last thing Emmett Vale heard before his world went black.

#*#

Corben watched as Emmett Vale's body slumped to the ground, he'd shattered the man neck and part of his skull in one move. Marcus Vale gave a shout of surprise and bolted for the exit, Corben let him go. Instead turning his anger on the lab. The table he had been laying on went flying across the room, followed by the desks and computers. The lab equipment shattered.

After his rage had destroyed the lab, Corben found himself in the toilets leaning against the sink staring at the reflection in the mirror. His new reflection.

His new burning eyes took in the new lines of his metal face. The hinge of his jaw and sharp metal teeth on display in his skeletal metal faceplate. The lifted a hand to his face, the pointed tips squealing as he dragged them down the metal. It sparked but there was no damage. The metallo standing up to the action.

Metallo, he thought, that what he was, that was all he was.

_**Metallo**_

#*#

Metropolis University sat on the edge of a river. The open grounds with the view of the water, made for a peaceful place to study. The University bell tower sat at the edge of the quad, the tall tower boosting views of most of lower Metropolis.

Metallo stood on the railing looking down on the students moving around to their classes. What brought out Superwoman more than people in danger, he thought, it was time for a little chaos. He stepped off the edge, and dropped to the ground. The fall would have killed a normal man, but Metallo really was a man of steel.

Pavement cracked under his landing, and there was a stunned silence as the students froze around him. But as Metallo lifted his arms and yelled, screams echoed as people started to flee. Stalking through the escaping crowd, Metallo grabbed a nearby parted car. Lifting it over his head, he threw it. Not really caring where it landed.

A soft thud behind him caught his attention, turning around he spotted Superwoman. The hero having landed behind him.

"_Ah Superwoman_," Metallo greeted, "_So nice of you to join me. This will be the second thing I've gone up against you in a metal suit. 'Though this time it's slightly different_."

She frowned for a second before Metallo could almost see the light bulb go off over her head.

"Corben?" She questioned.

"_It's Metallo now_," He corrected, "_Are you ready for round two?"_

#*#

It was impossible, Superwoman thought as she took in the cyborg before her. Her x-ray vision couldn't see through his metal frame, so she had no idea what was going on under it. But the build of it, and the shape. There was no way this was a man in a suit.

"Oh what have you done Corben?" Superwoman questioned softly.

"_It's Metallo_!" He screamed and sprung at her, she dodge his swipe. Barely, she stumbled slightly as she righted herself. Her strength, her speed were slowly leeching from her. She frowned and looked around, the last time she had felt like this was when she was near Kryptonite. Metallo was coming at her again. She managed to block his punch, but his follow up made it through, hitting her across the jaw. She went flying.

She climbed to her feet some distance away one hand going to her jaw, she had felt that.

He came at her going. She block his punch and dodged the swipe of his clawed hand. But she was getting slower, her fading as she felt sicker and sicker. He caught the end of her cape, moving to pull her towards him but she grabbed the other end, the indestructible material caught in tug of war. She yanked it had, pulling Metallo off his feet and flying towards her. She meet him get a powerful punch, the strongest she could dig up in her weakening state.

It was strong enough to knock the Cyborg backwards, knocking him into the side of a building. It caved behind him, imbedding him deep into the concert wall. His metal jaw hung unhinged for a moment, before Metallo twisted his head snapping it back into place.

"_Well you would have thought I'd have felt that,"_ He said, and Superwoman could make out the amusement in the metallic sounding voice. "_But I know for a fact that you'll feel this_."

His metal chest, exposed now under the tatters of his shirt slid open. The green glow that came from inside was easy enough for Superwoman to recognise, even as the strength escaped her body and she crumbled to the ground.

Kryptonite, she thought.

Metallo was laughing as he stalked towards her. "_I really do love this Kryptonite_," He said, "_I like to keep it close to my heart_."

He caught her punch she threw at him, yanking her forward and off her feet. Lifting her high above his head, he threw her. She hit the side of building before dropping to the middle of the street. Police offices and press that had gathered to watch the fight, shattered as Metallo landed near to her having jumped the distance. He reached down and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her to slam her once, twice, three times into the side of the building. Before twisting and throwing her across the street into a park car.

The force of the throw ploughed her into the side of the car. Metal shrieked and twisted under her, as glass showered down. For a moment that was all she could hear, the sound of shard falling around her. She was more dazed, and in more pain than she had ever been in her life.

The sound of an approaching car made her look up. The vehicle stopped besides her, and the side door flow open.

"Get in!" Lois Lane shouted from the driver's seat. Superwoman manage the free herself from the wreckage, only to slump forward onto the ground.

Seeing the superhero wasn't going anywhere, Lois jumped from her car running around to help. But before she could get there, Metallo was in front of her.

"_Hello beautiful_," Metallo greeted following Lois as she stepped back and back. Metallo reached out grabbing hold of her arm, "_Was thinking about you, since I last saw you_."

"Let her go!" Superwoman called, and summoned up what strength she could with the sudden distance between her and Metallo, she shot a burst of her heat vision at him. The superheated beams cut through Metallo's arm just as it did everything else. The limb severed, hanging still grasped to Lois's arm. The reported gapped at it, before knocking the limb off.

"Lois run!" Superwoman ordered, she climbed shakily to her feet. Jumping backwards again and again to put some distance between her and the Kryptonite. Firing her heat vision as she went. His other arm meet the same fate as the first, followed by his legs. Metallo's remaining body fall to the ground as he lay there screaming and shouting in rage.

Lois glanced down at the remains of Metallo, before looking over at Superwoman slumped drained against the wall.

"Are you already?" Lois called.

"I'll get back to you on that." Superwoman replied, with a small if not exhausted smile.

#*#

It had been all over the news, Superwoman showdown with Metallo. It had ended with Metallo slice in neatly into pieces, and the parts of him transported and locked up in the heart of Stryker's Island. While Superwoman had taken down the thing that had killed his brother. Marcus was just glad that he had made it out of Metropolis with his life and without Superwoman attention.

Marcus had managed to get in contact with some like-minded people as himself. Together they had decided that maybe it was time to try a new city. So like rats fleeing a sicking ship, Marcus and his new friends packed up and left.

It was raining when they arrived in the new city, heavy black storm clouds sat over the city blocking out the moon light. The city's massive tower skyscrapers reached up to the stormy heavens. Marcus climbed from the car, glance back at his friends as he did so. He had no idea why they had come to this place. Someone in his new group had heard from someone else that it was a place to go if you needed to get away.

They walked down a drench alley, huddled into their coats against the freezing cold.

"This is it," one of the guys stepping forward to knock on the door.

"How'd you hear about this place?" Marcus asked, just as the sound of engines called his attention upward to the sight of a blimp flying overhead. Its massive search light sweeping the city.

"A friend of a friend of mine," Came the reply, as the door opened into darkness.

One by one they filled in out of the rain. As the last of them entered the door snapped shut, leaving them in darkness. A small flood light lit up on them, making them blink with the sudden light.

That's when they noticed they were surrounded by a group of armed men, all of them aimed at Marcus and his friends. As Marcus opened his mouth to ask what was going on. A sign on the wall light up, a single small red bulb hummed and flicked before lighting up, followed by another and another. Red, blue, green all the colours lighting up, like Christmas tree lights. Marcus frowned, realising it was an old circus sign.

FUNHOUSE

"Well, well, well boys what do we have here?" A rough male voice song, as a figure approached from a door under the sign decorated with a giant gaping smile. A tall lanky figure. "Guests? Snoopers? Gate-crashers." He stepped forward into the light, a large smile twisting his pale face, "_**Intruders**_?"

"Ahh hell," Marcus uttered, he should have stayed in Metropolis.

The night exploded into laugher.

TBC

Hope you liked, please review. They really do help.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, thanks to everyone who review, faved and followed. Its helps keep this story in mind. But yes, my muse did take a trip without me again. I managed to get this out, but it fought me kicking and screaming.

Ok for those that guessed it. Welcome to Gotham! This is comic and animated series Gotham, hell even game Batman. Not Nolan verse. As much as I love the movie series, I believe that comic Batman could kick Nolan's Batman's ass.

Chapter Eleven

Meet The Joker

'_Steal vs. Steal'_ proclaimed the headline of the Daily Planet article. Despite the fact that it had been days since the battle at Metropolis Universality, the cities news television and newspaper had both seem eager to run every photograph they had taken during the fight. The current one being used by the Daily Planet was a shot of Superwoman and Metallo locked in a struggle of strength. Fists and claws grasping and straining against eachother, forever frozen in the time.

Claire Kent tossed the newspaper down on her desk leaning back into the chair. But still her eyes remained locked on the photo, on Superwoman, on her own determined face. Jaw set, eyes unwavering no sign of the shock and horror she had been feeling during the fight. Shock at the realisation of what this man, this human had become. A twisted mockery of life.

Claire's eyes flicked to Metallo's image. His glowing digitised eyes seemed to burn even in the grainy photo. The horror she had felt, or maybe it was more fear. Fear as to what this metal man would do if she didn't stop him. What his strength and disregard for human life would cause. Plus the weaken effect she had felt just being near him, as his Kryptonite heart drained away her strength.

It was a fight that could have gone completely different if not for the timely intervention or rather distraction caused by Lois Lane.

"You know, you even if you stare at that photo all day it isn't going to change," Lois commented from her own desk across from Claire's, fingers flying on her keyboard not even looking up from her own work. "I had to listen to my Dad all night last night. Since the attack on the prison transport, he's been convince that Superwoman's presence here is an invitation to that kind of thing. Plus the whole Metallo thing, the General is not happy. I'm still hoping that he'll warm to the big blue soon though."

"You took a risk," Claire said finally looking across at the other reporter.

"What risk," Lois asked, flashing a half smile, "You gonna have to narrow it down. I've taken a few."

"That day, at the Universality, when you went to help Supewoman." Claire said quietly. She was having trouble holding the mask of a concerned friend over a thankful but worried hero.

"What? You won't have done the same?" Lois question shotting Claire a frown, "The woman has been protecting and helping people since she got here. She got into a fight that was getting pretty bad, she needed help. Of course I was going to do something."

Claire felt a rush of warmth and appreciation for the other woman. Despite that fact she had been worried when Lois had shown up during the fight, the truth remained. She had no idea how the fight would have gone without her.

"I have to go," Lois said, grabbing her handbag, "Got some things I need to do. See you later."

"See you," Claire echoed watching Lois walk off towards the elevators, before adding softly. "And thank you."

#*#

"Wakey, wakey," Sung a cheerful voice, as Marcus Vale jerked awake with a wash of ice cold water. He seized against the bonds holding him, snorting he shook his water logged hair from his face. A muffled sound escaped him, catching in the tape stuck across his month. A wild glance around, allowed him to take in his surrounds. It looked like some kind of factory, a smelting plant. Marcus could make out the large chimneys through the broken glass skylight. The whole place look like it had seen better days. However the fact Marcus was more concerned about, was the fact he was tied to a chair. Also he had no idea how he got here.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" The same jolly voice called, and Marcus turned the look. He was sure his stomach hit the ground, given the dropping feeling in his gut. He remembered how he got here now.

The Joker stood before him tossing a water bucket over his shoulder, all the while smiling widely. Marcus Vale had been born and raised in Metropolis, but still he had heard about this man. The clown of crime, or chaos depending on who you asked. He was one of the most dangerous people alive. Completely human, completely unpredictable, completely ruthless, completely and utterly _insane_.

Marcus really, really wished he had stayed in Metropolis now. He'd trade Superwoman for this any day.

Joker dusted off his purple gloved hands, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome, welcome to our quaint cosy little base," The Jokers red painted lips twisted his gaunt white face into a large, yellow teeth filled smile. "It's so rare for us to have guests hehe. Invited or otherwise." He dropped his arms, and adjusted his purple outfit. The suit was tailored to fit his tall, thin lanky frame.

"But I do hope you can answer a question for us," Joker cheerfully asked, he gestured to someone off to the side. "I'm afraid your friends, were not that helpful."

Two clown mask thugs approached dragging a body each, without a word they dropped the bodies on the ground between Joker and Marcus. Vale could only stare dumbly, he recognised them as the men he had fled Metropolis with. The ones that had been with him, when they had found Jokers lair. He also recognised what had happened to them.

Painfully wide grins stretched across their faces, pulling check muscles into unnatural positions. There glassy eye's bulging from their sockets. Joker Toxin. It was as well-known as the Joker himself, due to it being his weapon of choice. Breathing in its gas form would lead to uncontrollable laugher, followed by keeling over with that smile twisting your face. It would ether kill you on the spot, or make you spend the rest of your life wishing it had.

From the looks of things the group of the ground had gotten the lethal one. Marcus was moving why past terrified now.

He really should have stayed in Metropolis.

"So, go on explain yourself." Joker encouraged, waiting for Marcus to begin. Except he had seemed to forget or overlook the fact that he had ordered the man's mouth taped shut. All Marcus could do was stare wide eyed, breath rushing loudly through his nose. One of the clown masked men stepped forward and ripped the tape away. Mouth finally free Marcus did the one thing had never thought he would, he screamed for Superwoman. Or at least he tried.

"Supe….." A hand clapped over Marcus mouth, shutting off the cry.

"Nah uh," Said Jokers thug, "No cries for Superwoman today."

"Who?" The Joker said actually looking confused.

"You know boss," A thug off to the side said, a short fellow wearing a bowler hat and pinstripe suit. "That super power broad in Metropolis. You know the one with the big," His hands moved to cup up in front of his chest. He looked unsure for a seconded on how he would finish, before he settled on. "The big S."

"Oh!" Joker exclaimed, "The blue bird flying girl." His hands came up to his shoulders, where he fluttered them like wings. Then something else accorded to him, and he threw his head back in dismay. "Oh, not another one! Do you know how many people I've bumped into fleeing Metropolis?!" All cheerfulness fled from his face and voice, as blood shot eyes glared at Marcus. "That's what happened yes? You got scared of the big bad flying blue bird and ran away."

Marcus mindful of the hand still clamped over his mouth could only nod.

"Geez you really need to man up," Joker said, another laugh escaping him. "And besides what did you do the trick her off? What if she comes her chasing after you? The Bat is enough to deal with. Even if he does need a sense of humour."

Marcus glanced up at the man covering his mouth, and with a slow movement the hand was removed. Licking his lips Marcus explained. His brother, Metallo and finally the Kryptonite.

"Ohhhh you found her weakness," Joker sung, grinning wildly. "That could be fun." He looked thoughtful for a seconded. That was one of the scariest things about the Joker. No matter how insane he was, he was also very smart, and never without a plan.

"Harley!" He called, voice ringing, "Bring the car around. We're going shopping."

"Okay Mister J," The red and blue clad woman said appearing at Jokers side, snapping into a salute. Her heavy Brooklyn accent filling each and every word. She faltered for a seconded, hand dropping slightly. "Err what are we shoppin' for Mister J?"

"You'll see," Joker said turning away, as he moved off he glanced at his thugs. With a gesture to Marcus he ordered simply, "Kill him."

A/N – Tell me what you think ok, if anyone is this reading this lol. Sorry for the delay, my muse went on holiday without me.

So that why it's so short. More of a bridging chapter, I'm sorry about that. I didn't realise how hard it is the write the Joker.

Just so you know I am leaning definitely towards Batman/Superwoman pairing. However as I said before, I'm not the best romantic writer. I can pull off UST, but that's usually not intentional lol. But I'm too much of Batman fan not to at least try it. I have also gone on a huge Green Arrow/Oliver Queen kick too, blame _Arrow_ I do.

Random question, who do you think would win in a fight? Buffy or Batman?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys, I got excited writing this chapter. I hope it comes across ok. My muse was still giving me kill, so I just played Batman Arkham City again for like the zillionth time. Helped heaps. 'tho I'm still not sold on my writing of Joker. I keep hearing Mark Hamill's Joker voice in my ear, but I can't match up what I have Joker saying to it. Or at least that's how I feel.

Funny saying that, coz any other time hearing Jokers voice in my ear, I would be worried that there was something wrong with me lol.

I am going back to the cartoon for this one, not as much as the first couple of chapters. Let's just call this …inspired.

Anyway, you asked for it. I give you…..

Chapter Twelve

Meet Batman

Harley Quinn knew many things, or at least she thought she did. But there was one time she was absolutely sure of, and that was that she knew the Joker better than anyone. That he was without a doubt the smartest person around. Her puddin' could smell an opportunity a mile away. But even she was confused about what the Joker had planned when he asked her to pull over, outside a row of dark closed shops.

Pulling the purple convertible up to the curb Quinn glanced in the back, at the Joker sprawled across the seat flicking through a large folder with all the bored disinterest of a teenager forced to do unwanted homework.

Hunching slightly she bite her lip and looked around, trying to figure out why of all places he'd told her to drive here. Breaking and entering really wasn't the Jokers thing, not when he could just get the boys to do it. Kidnapping someone and torturing them for information was more his thing, and something he had already done tonight.

That was how he had gotten hold of the folder. Quinn could make out the S.T.A.R Labs logo on the folder cover. No wonder her puddin' looked bored.

"Mister J," Harley called. The tentative 'Mistah Jay' a far cry from her usually boisterous attitude. "We're here. Umm what we doin' here?"

Joker continued flipping through the folder, before looking up at the store front. "Ever since the metal man's attack in Metropolis. S.T.A.R Labs has gone gaga trying to find more of these pretty green rocks." His pinched fingers hold up a photo of a chunk of Kryptonite, the same piece that had acted as Metallo's power source. "Kryp-ton-ite! The Labs have been rounding up all the pieces. They had identified a piece of it here, and were coming to pick it up tomorrow. But finders-keepers!"

#SC#

A knock at the door wasn't something that usual called for caution. But given it was a while after closing and it was Gotham city. Caution was something very much needed.

"I'm sorry we're closed," The shop keeper called to the door, the person of the other side simple knocked again. "I said I'm sorry, we're closed!"

"Hiya," A woman voiced called being the closed door, "Look I just have somethin' to show ya. I wanna see if I could sell it!"

The man moved to the door, a woman voice made him drop his guard somewhat.

"Yes?" He said cracking the door open slightly. The first thing he saw was a woman's face, painted white with a black mask.

"Hi!" She sung smiling widely. He was suddenly hit in the face a cloud of green gas.

Then all he knew was laugher.

#SC#

The Joker sweep into the antique store, he hands stuffed in the pockets of his overcoat, the S.T.A.R folder tucked over one arm. He moved around in the shop, looking in the displays as he moved past.

"Hate it, junk, trash," He said and he took in piece after piece. He spun around and froze, taking the sight of the statue of a Chinese dragon carved in green stone. "Ohhh there we are," He said, matching the statue to the photo. He gave a hum and shrugged, "Hmmm, a bit gaudy for my tastes."

Quinn moved forward at his gesture, she went to pick the statue up. It won't budge no matter how much she heaved.

The Joker moved back to the displays, poking this and that, making things spin. "If this Kryptonite thing pans out, I'm sure there would be someone willing to pay to have the fly-girl taken out."

Quinn plated her feet on the pedestal and pulled at the statue. It still didn't budge.

"I mean she must have ticked off someone?" Joker continued, "If we can take out Supes and get paid doing it. It's brilliant. Haha. We get the money, plus no more Metropolis refugees invading our turf."

Joker toed over the body of the store owner, looking down and the large grin twisting his face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

Panting Harley pulled a large stripped bat from a bag she'd carried in. Holding the bat up into batter position, her tongue poking out between black painted lips. She gave a little wiggle and swung, missing the statue completely and spinning unbalanced across the room.

The Joker continued, "Oh cause we have to find someone that really really hates her, and has the cash to cough up."

Yelling a battle cry Harley ran at the statue, the bat over her head. She swung it down with all her might.

_**Crunch **_

The Dragon Statue broke into three large pieces and some smaller shards. The Joker turned strode from the room, leaving Harley to grab hold of the large pieces and stuff them in her bag.

#SC#

Despite the lateness in hour the area was wide awake with sound and colour. Outside there was the flash of blue and red lights as police cars pulled up. There was the rustle outside of leather jackets worn by the uniformed police officers, and the chatter of people.

"This is strange," Harvey Bullock state crouching down to have a closer look at the shards of what appeared to be jade spread across the antique shops floor. "Look at all this expensive crap and all Jokers takes is some crummy jade dragon statue?"

"Well the statue itself is meant to be worth more than a hundred grand," Commissioner Gordon moving to stand beside the detective, "But it is strange that he left everything else. Since the word on the street is, Jokers strapped for cash."

Harvey glared around the shop before turning his gaze on Gordon. The Commissioner didn't take offense he'd learned long ago the glare of Bullocks default expression.

"I'm gonna go talk to the boys out front," Harvey said stand up straight, "Maybe they'd had some luck rounding up witnesses."

The man had barely left the shop before a shadow behind Gordon detached itself from the gloom. Gordon turned to watch the darkness take shape. He was a tall well-built man, that was all anyone could tell about the person under the pointed eared cowl he wore. Black and dark grey made a suit of form fitting armour. A long black cape draped over his shoulders to end in spikes, like giant wings at rest. The dark image of a winged creature blazed on his chest, a symbol of his name.

"Batman," Gordon greeted, his white moustache twitching in a smile.

"Commissioner," Batman greet moving forward to have a closer look at the shattered jade pieces. Black gloved finger picked up a shard and held it up to the light, sharp eyes picking up the faint shimmer it gave off.

"It's Jade," Gordon informed, "Joker took the whole statue. Didn't touch anything else."

"I'd like to take a closer look," Batman said slipping to shard into a bag and then into a compartment on his belt.

"Ok," Gordon nodded turning to glance at the front door of the shop, he turned back "Just be sure…."

Batman was already gone.

#SC#

The screeches of bats overhead were a common thing to find in caves. A massive and powerful computer, not so much. Batman's fingers flew over keys as his supercomputer made short work of analysing of the shard. Files flicked across massive screens, opening and closing as Batman worked.

"The Laughing Jade Dragon," An English accented voice stated behind Batman's chair. The man stood there, his bland expression matching this tone. He was looking up at the computer screen as an image of the dragon statue popped up.

"It's not made of Jade," Batman stated reading the results, "I'm reading low levels of radiation. I'm also running a search to see if I get any other matches, with similar readings." Something pinged, and another file opened baring a S.T.A.R Labs logo at the top. More typing later and more lab files opened.

"Kryptonite," Batman said leaning back in his seat as a large photo of the green rock filed the massive screen.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Alfred asked arching an eyebrow.

"A few days ago S.T.A.R Labs Metropolis logged the findings of a meteorite," Batman informed, "Readings that match this sample. Which means if it is Kryptonite, there is only one thing he can do with it."

The pictures changed again to that of a woman. A picture of her flying, lifting cars, catching criminals. Her blue suit and red cape standing out in the photo, almost sun bright in the darkness of the cave. There was a close up of her face, long black hair and blue-blue eyes. She beautiful, there was no denying that. But she was also seemingly untouchable.

"Superwoman," Alfred recognised.

"I believe it might be time for a visit to Metropolis," Batman said. Joker on the loose in a strange city was already cause for concern. Joker loose with Kryptonite? That was a disaster.

"Shall I prep the Batplane sir?" Alfred questioned.

"No. No need," Batman said, he turned to look at the older man, "Isn't Bruce Wayne about due for a trip to Metropolis?"

TBC

A/N So sorry its short. hey hoped you enjoy, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.

Re: Random Question. Thanks guys for your input, I got some back and forth opinions. Sooooo all I'll say, this that it would be one hell of a fight.

The reason I asked, well I read a Buffy/Justice league cross that had Buffy able to stand up to Superman. So after I had recovered from my spasms of laugher, while rolling around on the floor at the thought. I wondered how she would even fare against the non-power members of the team.


End file.
